Equestrian tracers
by thesavermaldito YT
Summary: Esta es la historia de como cuatro jovenes traceurs, los Urban Tracers, llegaron a Equestria por una profecia, y de como logran hazañas que ellos mismos creian imposibles...
1. un viaje inesperado

**Este fic esta basado en parte en "mi vida y mis poderes ocultos" pero la historia es original. Ninguno de los personajes de mlp me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust, esto esta hecho por fans y para fans, prohibida su venta, ahora si, comencemos**

Equestrian tracers Capitulo 1: **un viaje inesperado**

Era un dia feliz para todos los miembros de Urban Tracers(Kody, Saver y Parca), hacía un mes que no se reunian para hacer parkour.

Saver: Hola chicos, ¿como os ha ido la vida?

Parca y Kody: Bien.

Kody(señalando a una persona que iva acompañada por Saver): Ese es nuevo, no? Me resulta familiar, pero, ¿de qué?

Sergio: Soy Sergio, de la megaman family.

Kody: ah, ya me acuerdo, hace mucho que no hablamos.

Saver: Quiere unirse a Urban Tracers, podriamos enseñarle a ir mas o menos a nuestro ritmo en el spot perfecto para convertir en nuestra "guarida" que encontré, ¿como os suena la idea?

Kody: Vale, llevanos hasta ese lugar.

Saver, Kody, Parca y Sergio se fueron del lugar de reencuentro(el cual era el tejado de un edificio enorme) siendo guiados por Saver.

Saver es un chico bastante alto de brazos fuertes, es brony, mirada seria, ojos negros y pelo castaño oscuro tirando a negro alborotado, va vestido con una sudadera fina con cremallera y capucha de color blanco con adornos rojos y una punta de águila en la capucha, unos guantes negros y rojos con punta recortada, unos pantalones largos de color negro con retoques de rojo y unos playeros buenisimos de un color amarillo.

Kody es de la misma altura que Saver, es otaku, es de pelo castaño menos alborotado que el de Saver, sus ojos son de color negro y lleva gafas de deporte, va vestido con una camiseta negra de manga corta, unos pantalones anchos de color verde, unos playeros de color blanco y tiene un antebrazo(el izquierdo) lleno de pulseras.

Parca es mas bajo que Saver, es fan de la musica y algo del anime, tiene el pelo de un color castaño amarillento y los ojos son de color verdoso, va vestido con una camiseta de camuflaje de color verde de manga corta, pantalones anchos de color marron y playeros blancos.

Sergio es mas alto que Parca pero mas bajo que Kody, podria considerarse medio-brony, tiene el pelo y los ojos de color marron, va vestido con una chaqueta roja de manga corta con un circulo verde en cada pectoral(imaginaos la parte de arriba de la armadura de Megaman Zero xD) y capucha con una punta de aguila de color amarillo, la cual iva desabrochada, mostrando una camiseta de manga larga de color gris oscuro, unos pantalones de chandalde color gris oscuro y unos playeros de correr de color rojo.

Kody: y... ¿a donde vamos?

Saver(con acento de Dross): Se que te va a encantar.

 ** _Tres horas despues_**

Saver: llegamos.

Habían llegado a una casa enorme

casi-abandonada con las ventanas quitadas y de tejado parecido al de los edificios de la gran ciudad(planos)

Kody, Parca y Sergio estaban flipando.

Sergio: Pero esto no seria ilegal?

Saver(mostrando los papeles de la propiedad): No porque este era el antiguo estudio de mi padre, y cuando cumpli los 18 me cedio la propiedad, propiedad que no hace falta pagar la hipoteca porque esta 100% pagada, tardo lo sullo arreglarla para que fuese de nuestro agrado ya que tenia que encender la electricidad, traer muebles, vallas, modulos; conseguir colchones y colchonetas y quitar los cristales de las ventanas.

Kody(poniendole una mano en el hombro derecho a Saver): Tio, a partir de ahora te devo mi vida.

Saver: y lo mejor de todo, como mi padre era amigo del que lleva el ayuntamiento y a su amigo le encantaban sus obras, mando poner proteccion judicial al propietario de la casa, o sea, actualmente yo.

Parca: Puto amo.

Saver: asi que, mientras esteis conmigo, la poli no puede tocarnos los mismisimos cojones, asi que sin preocupaciones.

Todos: Cojonudo!!!

Después todos entraron al edificio y Saver encendio la luz dejando ver el interior. Habian vallas y modulos móviles por casi todo el centro, colchonetas por cerca de la pared, se notava que se removió una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, dejando un rocódromo en su lugar, tambien habia una enorme television encima de un mueble que estaba en frente de un sofa grande de color marrón, en el mueble habian consolas, tales como una ps4, una Switch, una Snes y una n64, al lado había un escritorio del ikea y varias sillas, debajo del final de la "escalera" empezando por abajo habia una puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

Saver: En el piso de arriba hay para hacer una escena epica de parkour, tambien esta mi habitacion y el baño.

Parca: Un momento, ¿vas a vivir aquí?

Saver: Claro, si quereis veniros a vivir aqui, adelante, por mi no habra problema.

Todos estrenaron la nueva guarida y le enseñaron lo mas basico a Sergio.

Saver: ahora que eres de los nuestros necesitas un apodo.

Sergio: llamadme Zero.

Kody: Por lo de Megaman, ¿no?

Saver: Seguro, pero actualmente no se me ocurre nada mejor asi que se queda con ese mote.

Parca: Bienvenido a Urban Tracers, Zero.

Zero: Gracias.

 ** _Mientras tanto, en Equestria_**

Un alicornio de piel de color lavanda, crin y cola de color zafiro con una franja rosa y otra purpura, con una cutie mark de una estrella de seis puntas y de ojos de color purpura estaba leyendo un libro titulado: profecias y leyendas.

Estaba en la seccion de profecias en relacion con una especie evolutiva del primate.

Twilight: _86400 lunas despues de la reforma de Nightmare Moon, se abirá un portal bidimensional que conectara a Equestria con el mundo del espejo y traera a cuatro habitantes al azar sin ser transformados, tras eso, el portal solo se volvera a abrir si los viajeros lo abren por voluntad propia y han aprendido a hacerlo, dandoles la capacidad de abrir ese portal cuando quieran, pero esto posiblemente signifique un problema para ambos mundos._ Pff, sí claro, como si algo asi pudiera suceder.

Estaba acompañada de un pequeño dragon de piel lavanda, puas de color verde y ojos color verde esmeralda.

Spike: Bueno, lo mismo decias del Sexto sentido de Pinkie y al final fue verdad.

Twilight(pensativa): 86400 lunas, ¿eh? (Exaltada) Eso es hoy por la noche!! Debemos hacer algo antes de que...

Spike(interrumpiendola): ¿Y si no es tan malo? Tal vez venga alguien amigable.

Twilight: Pues... tal vez tengas razón, si lo que dice el libro es verdad tendremos que esperar hasta la noche.

 ** _De vuelta en el mundo humano_**

Los Urban Tracers se habian decidido por quedarse a vivir juntos en la guarida, ya que eso los uniria aun mas como grupo de traceurs y asi no haria falta ir tan lejos para llegar a casa.

La mudanza les llevo mucho tiempo, acabaron al anochecer.

Saver: Ahora que vivimos juntos no hace falta buscarnos pa volver a correr juntos.

Zero: xd

Parca: Y donde dormimos?

Saver: todos dormiremos en mi habitacion, tengo sacos de dormir para todos.

Todos cenaron y se fueron a dormir con las mochilas que tenian las cosas de cada uno a su lado incluyendo la de Saver, quien acababa de instalarse e independizarse.

Después, una luz morada empezo a brillar.

Kody(algo molesto con los ojos cerrados): Saver, deja de ver mlp por esta noche.

Saver(con los ojos cerrados): No soy yo, sera Zero.

Zero(con los ojos cerrados): Yo solo lo veo cuando estoy aburrido.

Parca(con los ojos cerrados): pos yo no lo veo.

Kody(con los ojos cerrados): Entonces que pasa?

De repente todos abrieron los ojos y vieron como eran aspirados junto con sus cosas por un vortice purpura.

Todos(gritando): QUÉ COJONES?!

Tras esto todos aparecieron en el cielo y fueron dispersados, Saver aterrizo en un bosque, Parca en el balcon de un castillo de cristal en medio de un pueblo, Kody cerca de una casa que parecia una protectora de animales y Zero en medio del pueblo de cerca del Castillo.

Saver: Que... esta pa... sando...

Esto lo dijo para ver los cascos de una zebra y desmallarse

Parca: Me... nuda... caida...

Esto lo dijo para despues ver algo parecido a dos cascos de color lavanda y desmallarse

Kody: Fijo que... parecia... un... assassin...

Esto lo dijo para desmallarse despues de ver la puerta de la casa abriendose.

Zero: W... t... f...

Esto lo dijo para ver como un aura de color anaranjado lo levitaba y segundos despues desmallarse.

Donde habran caido los Urban Tracers? Saldran vivos de esta? Se volveran a juntar algun dia? Descubridlo en el proximo capitulo de Equestrian Tracers


	2. el despertar

Capitulo 2: **El despertar**

 ** _Punto de vista de Saver_**

Me desperte en una cama que estaba en una habitacion con un monton de pociones y toda la pesca.

Saver: Joder, esto se parece un huevo a la habitacion de Zecora.

Mire hacia mi derecha y obserbé que ahi estaba mi mochila con mis cosas, la abri, dentro tenia un portatil bastante bueno, un raton, un mando de xbox one(aunque no tenia la consola xD), un cable usb, mis mangas, unos cascos buenos, una camara de deporte(como la gopro pero sin ser de marca gopro), mi movil, el cargador del movil, el cargador del portatil, un micro, el cargador de la camara, los accesorios de la camara(pa ponerla en la cabeza, en el torso, etc), ropa, unos lapices usb y armas blancas de animes y video juegos.

Saqué mi móvil para ver que hora era y me sorprendí al ver que tenia wifi.

Saver(confuso): Por que demonios tengo Wifi?

???: Qué es wifi?

Salte asustado y me puse en guardia.

Saver(con cara de wtf): Que narices?

Me había hablado una zebra parecidisima a Zecora, con aros dorados en el cuello, en la pata izquierda y como pendientes, y su cutie mark que se parecía tanto al sello que encerraba a Kurama dentro de Naruto(a mi parecer xD).

Saver(dejando de estar en guardia): Que susto, por dioh! No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Zecora: Perdon por haberte asustado, espero que ningun mal te haya causado.

Saver(en su cabeza): Y encima habla con rimas.

Saver: Tranquila, ¿donde estamos?

Zecora: Este es el lugar

al que yo llamo hogar,

en lo mas profundo del bosque Everfree esta situado,

Pero tu llegada fue lo que mas me ha asombrado.

Saver: El bosque Everfree?!

Zecora: Exacto.

Saver: Y los demas?

Zecora: A nadie mas he buscado

Pues a mi parecer eras el unico frente a mi puerta tumbado.

La noche es peligrosa en el bosque,

mas imagino que no tengo que explicarte el por que.

Saver: Timberwolves, manticoras, hidras, ursas menores y mayores y demas criaturas, pero ahora debo buscar a mis amigos, la ultima vez que los vi fue cuando nos dispersamos cayendo en el aire, me pregunto donde estaran.

Punto de vista de Parca

Me habia despertado en una habitacion bastante lujosa, parecía estar en un castillo.

Parca: Lel? Qué pasó anoche? No recuerdo que nuestra habitacion fuera tan... lujosa.

Me levante y pille mi mochila, de ella saqué el movil para ver la hora y vi que tenia wifi.

Parca: Wut?

???: Valla, ya despertaste.

Me di la vuelta para ver quien era y al parecer era la prota de mlp.

Parca: Esto... podrias explicarme donde estoy?

Twilight: Estas en Pony ville, mi reino, mas precisamente en una habitacion para huespedes de mi castillo.

Parca(confuso): Y podríais decirme vuestro nombre, Alteza?

Twilight: Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, e imagino que te preguntarás muchas cosas, pero tendria que explicaroslo a los cuatro a la vez, si puedes contactar con ellos, hazles saber que deben reunirse en mi castillo.

Parca: Ok, se lo explicaré.

Twilight: Gracias, esto...

Parca: Mi nombre es Parca, encantado.

Punto de vista de Kody

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando de repente escuché el sonido de varios animales al rededor mio, me desperte y vi que, efectivamente, estaba rodeado de animales, pero en una habitación con un monton de casas para animales.

Kody(levantandose): Qué cojones? Donde estoy?

???: Que bien, ya te despertaste?

Me di la vuelta y vi que la voz provenia de una pegaso de piel color amarillo, crin y cola de color rosa suave y ojos de color azul verdoso.

Kody(con sarcasmo): No, es que estas viendo un espejismo.

Fluttershy: jijiji, mi nombre es Fluttershy, estas en mi salón ahora mismo, tu como te llamas?

Kody: Mi nombre es Kodyak, pero todos me llaman Kodi.

Fluttershy: Encantada de conocerte Kody.

Kody: Una pregunta, donde estamos?

Fluttershy: Estas en las afueras de Ponyville, cerca del bosque Everfree, en Equestria.

Kody: Otra pregunta, y mi mochila?

Fluttershy(señalando una mochila): Esta ahí.

Fui a coger mi mochila, la abri y saque mi movil para abrir el whatsapp y vi que tenia wifi.

Kody(en su cabeza): A ver, parece que estoy en el mundo de My little pony, pero estando aqui tengo wifi, pero aqui no parecen estar disfrazados por lo que no puede ser un parque tematico, que demonios esta pasando?

 ** _Punto de vista de Zero_**

Me habia despertado en una habitacion bastante simple, pero estaba en una cama por lo que no era nuestra habitacion.

Zero: Donde estoy?

: Estas en mi casa, humano.

Me extrañó oir esa respuesta, mire a un lado y vi a un unicornio de piel de color verde claro, crin y posiblemente cola de color verde y blanco y ojos de color naranja que me estaba observando sonriente, lo cual me pareció algo tétrico.

Lyra: Hola, mi nombre es Lyra, Lyra Heartstrings, encantada de conocerte humano.

Zero: Llamame Zero, ya que ese es mi nombre, igualmente encantado de conocerte.

Lyra: Me encantan los humanos, y ahora que tengo un amigo humano tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte.

Zero: Donde esta mi mochila?

Lyra(señalando una mochila): Esta ahí, asi que las alforjas en tu mundo se llaman mochilas? Interesante.

Zero: Ya, bueno, yo sigo a lo mio.

Abri mi mochila y saque el movil, vi que tenia wifi, me extrañé por eso.

Zero: Lyra, una pregunta un poco tonta, Donde estamos?

Lyra: En Equestria.

Zero: Pos tengo wifi.

Lyra: En serio hay wifi en Equestria? Eso no lo sabia.

Zero: Sabes lo que es el wifi?

Lyra: Si, se bastantes cosas sobre los humanos.

Zero: Lol.

 ** _Narracion en tercera persona_**

Saver: En fin, voy a hablar con mis amigos y asi sabre donde estan.

Zecora: Y como lo haras es lo que me gustaria que explicaras.

Saver(señalando su movil): Por esto, mis amigos y yo nos podemos comunicar a distancia mediante estos aparatos.

Zecora: Eso es interesante

Mas es informacion transparente.

Saver: A mi tambien me parece dificil de entender, pero es lo que hay.

Saver entro a WhatsApp, mas especificamente al grupo de Urban Tracers.

Saver: Hey, tios, donde estais?

Kody: Pa ke kieres saber eso? Jaja salu2 :v

Zero(por un audio, con voz graciosa): Sensualmente gilipollas.

Parca: No os vais a creer donde estoy, estoy en el Castillo de Twilight.

Saver: Yo en casa de Zecora :v

Parca: *haciendo como aue se quien es Zecora* Vaia.

Kody: A mi me toco con una pegaso amarilla llamada Fluttershy, creo que es una de las amigas de la prota.

Parca: hablando de la prota, Twilight me pidio que os dijera que teneis que venir al castillo de ponyville.

Zero: Basicamente, ni puta idea de donde esta :v

Saver: Creo que estaba en el centro de Ponyville, que mal, a Kody y a mi nos ha tocado fuera del pueblo.

Kody: Yo estoy en las afueras, me siento como un desterrado :v

Saver: Yo estoy dentro del bosque Everfree, soy el que esta mas lejos ,v

Kody: Te espero y vamos juntos para allá.

Zero: Yo estoy en casa de una tal Lyra.

Saver: y asi es como Zero perdio la virginidad xD okno.

Kody: xd

Parca: :v

Saver: Pasamos Codi y yo a recogerte Cero :v

Kody: Me parece buena idea Aro de cebolla :vv

Zero: A mi tambien :vvv

Parca: Por que me siento importante?

Saver: Porque no lo eres :vvvv okno.

Parca: :v

Tras esto dejaron los moviles en las mochilas y cada uno pillo su mochila.

Saver: Tengo que marchar Zecora, espero que volvamos a vernos.

Zecora: Lo mismo digo

Ya que desde hoy eres mi amigo.

Saver: Sin haberlo pensado

Te ha salido un pareado.

Zecora: jajajaja.

Kody: Fluttershy, voy a esperar a un amigo y despues me piro.

Fluttershy: Vale, pero a donde ireis?

Kody: A buscar a otro amigo y despues pal castillo de Twilight.

Zero: Lyra, unos amigos van a venir a recogerme para despues ir al castillo de Twilight.

Lyra(emocionada): Unos amigos? Hay mas humanos en Equestria?!

Zero: Pues si, y ademas son 3, uno cayó al bosque Everfree, otro en casa de Fluttershy y el tercero esta en el castillo de Twilight.

Lyra: Me los presentas?

Zero: claro que sí, imagino que a Saver le caeras de fabula.

Lyra: Genial!!

Saver, Parca, Kody y Zero quedaron en el castillo de Twilight para volver a verse y para saber por que estan ahí. Continuara...


	3. despertando poderes

Capitulo 3: Descubriendo poderes

Saver había salido de la casa de Zecora con su mochila puesta.

Saver: Ah, se me olvidaba.

Zecora: Que pasa?

Saver: Necesito subirme a tu casa para tener una mejor vista de a donde tengo que ir.

Zecora: Con mi permiso subiras,

Espera hasta que te traiga escaleras.

Saver(dejando la mochila y pillando carrerilla): Las escaleras son para novatos.

Ost Venice rooftops: http//watch?v=X9geXVAOFDgfeature=youtube_gdata_player

Saver corrió hacia el arbol, dio 3 pasos en vertical y se impulso hacia un saliente para agarrarse. Luego escalo impulsandose de rama en rama(como en assassins creed xD), dejando a Zecora tan impresionada que dejo de hablar con rimas.

Zecora: Como lo haces?

Saver: Todo buen explorador debe tener ganchos por dedos.

Zecora: Buena manera de verlo.

Saver: Tú no hablabas en rima?

Zecora: Puedo hablar normal cuando quiera, no solo en rima.

Saver: Oh, una rima asonante, mola.

Con la tontería Saver había llegado a lo alto.

Saver: Con esta altura puedo verlo todo a la perfección.

Saver divisó un pueblo con un castillo de cristal en el medio.

Saver: Ya lo veo.

Saver vio tambien la casa de Fluttershy.

Saver: Tambien veo la casa de Fluttershy, no puedo presentarme en el castillo sin Kody y Zero.

Tras esto, Saver oyó el graznido de un águila, asi que se puso la capucha, y saltó empezo a caer en picado hacia un monton de hojas para luego girar y caer en el monton de espaldas e ileso. Despues Saver salio del monton de hojas y cogio su mochila.

Saver: Me marcho, adios.

Zecora: Ten cuidado en tu travesia, y supera tus obstaculos con valentia.

Tras esto Saver se fue corriendo como Naruto en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy.

Saver(en su cabeza): Cuando hice ese salto me parecí mucho a Ezio, jejeje.

Zecora(confusa): Que manera de correr mas rara tiene.

Despues de un rato, Saver salio del bosque y fue hacia la casa de Fluttershy. Cuando cruzo el puente, aparecio un oso, se puso a dos patas y rugio een la cara de Saver.

Saver(sonriendo): Vaya, no me esperaba esto al llegar aqui, jejeje, lo siento pero tengo que pasar para recoger a un amigo,¿te importaria dejarme pasar?

El oso siguio rugiendo.

Saver: Dejame pasar, por favor.

El oso dejo de rugir para lanzarle un zarpazo a Saver, quien esquivo ese zarpazo.

Saver: Tienes bastante fuerza.

El oso se dispuso a mirar a Saver.

Saver(con una pose de pelea estilo Neji): Vamos, grandullón, a pelear.

El oso empezo a correr hacia Saver

???: Parad!!!

Al oir eso, el oso se paro. Saver vio que quien grito eso fue Fluttershy.

Saver: Gracias por parar al oso.

Fluttershy: Perdon por eso, mi nombre es...

Saver: Fluttershy, ¿cierto?

Fluttershy: Como sabes mi nombre?

Saver: he oido hablar de tu buen casco para los animales.

De pronto Kody sale de la casa.

Kody: Que pasa, Flutter? COÑO, Es Saver!!

Saver(con sarcasmo): Ja ja, que gracioso.

Saver y Kody chocan los puños.

Fluttershy: Veo que es el amigo del que hablabas.

Kody: Si, este es Saver.

Saver: Encantado.

Tras una charla, Saver y Kody se fueron.

3 horas después, Ponyville

Saver: no recuerdo que hubiera tanta distancia.

???: Quietas, criaturas del bosque Everfree!!!

Saver se dio la vuelta y vio a unos soldados corriendo hacia ellos.

Soldado 1: Venid aquí!!

Saver y kody(empezando a correr): Eeem, no.

Banlieue 13 - Da Octopuss

http//watch?v=XM51W2scHk0feature=youtube_gdata_player

Tras esto, Saver y Kody empezaron a correr. Durante el camino habian varios obstaculos, los cuales utilizaron para ir mas rapido que los guardias. Kody y Saver los superaban con estilo y los guardias paraban para evitarlos, por lo que los guardias perdian velocidad mientras Saver y Kody podoan seguir corriendo tan tranquilos.

Guardia 1(rabioso): hijos de puta.

Saver(a lo lejos): Si mi madre fuera puta seria mas cara que la tuya.

Guardia 1: Mierda! Como te coja...

Saver y Kody se encontraron con una barrera de soldados.

Saver: Nos juntamos, chocamos las cinco, vamos en diagonal hacia una pared cada uno y hacemos un wallflip arqueado pasando por encima de ellos.

Kody: hecho.

Saver fue hacia la derecha, kody fue hacia la izquierda, chocaron las cinco, Saver fue hacia la izquierda, Kody fue hacia la derecha, Saver hizo un wallflip arqueado impulsandose con su pie derecho pasando por encima de los guardias, Kody hizo lo mismo pero en espejo. Al caer, hicieron una recepcion con rodada.

Guardias(con cara de wtf): Que cojones?

Saver y kody(corriendo): Somos los putos amos del parkour!!!

Guardia 1: Dejadlos, ya los atraparemos.

Saver: Kody, vamos a subirnos a un lugar alto y a buscar a Zero o a Lyra.

Kody: Pense que sabias donde esta.

Saver: y lo se, Zero esta en casa de Lyra, lo que no se es donde esta la casa de Lyra jejeje

Kody(mirando hacia atras): Seria un buen momento, ya han parado de seguirnos.

Saver se subio al tejado de una casa, al igual que kody, y ambos se pusieron a buscar.

Saver: Oh-oh, los he encontrado.

Kody: mierda, estan en problemas.

Kody y Saver vieron a Zero y a Lyra rodeados por unos bandidos.

Saver: Cabrones.

En la mano de Saver aparecio una espada negra.

Saver: Que demonios?

Kody: eso deberia decirlo yo.

Saver: Me pasa como al de final fantasy XV, invoco armas, ¿tambien podre...?

Kody: Tambien podras... que?

Tras esto, Saver lanzo la espada, la cual cayo en medio del circulo, justo en frente de Lyra, y despues se teletransporto hacia ese lugar, cuando aparecio, lo hizo empuñando la espada y dandole la espalda a Lyra.

Saver(levantandose y haciendo desaparecer su espada): Bueno, hora de pelear.

Final fantasy vii-let the battles begin

http//watch?v=pilmB40J7K8feature=youtube_gdata_player

Tras esto Saver dio un paso al frente.

Bandido: No nos das miedo, chaval.

Saver: Ah, no? Que pena * hace aparecer un espadon tipo final fantasy vii* me habria gustado que salierais corriendo de miedo.

Bandido(gritando): Retirada.

Tras esto todos echaron a correr y la espada de Saver desaparecio.

Saver: Que demonios?

Lyra: Otro humano!! Y este me ha salvado!! Queemocion queemocion queemocion!!

Saver: Si si, ahora no lyra, sabes donde esta Zero?

Zero: Que tal Saver?

Saver: Ya ves, xD

Zero: Y Kody?

Kody: Ya bajé del tejado, pero, ¿como cojones has hecho eso,Saver?

Saver: No ce bro disculpa.

Kody y Zero: No zabed bro te disculpamos.

Lyra: Bueno, supongo que tendreis cosas que hacer.

Saver(sacando su movil y buscando en el): Hay algo que tengo que hacer por cojones.

Final fantasy vii victory fanfare remix

http//watch?v=4anhGBDkWTUfeature=youtube_gdata_player

Tras poner esta cancion, Saver hizo aparecer el espadon e hizo la celebracion de Cloud de cuando gana una batalla.

Saver(haciendo desaparecer la espada): Ya podemos irnos xD

Zero: Proxima parada, el castillo.

Kody: Venga Saver, tonto el ultimo.

Saver: Y gilipollas el pri...

Saver dio un paso y se desplomó inconsciente.

Lyra: Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, llevemoslo a mi casa.

Kody: Y como de lejos queda?

Zero: tecnicamente a la vuelta de la esquina.

Lyra: Vamos.

Saver descubrio una nueva habilidad bastante singular, pero se desmayó despues de usarla un tiempo. ¿Podra Saver dominar ese poder? ¿Conseguiran estos tres imbeciles llegar hasta el castillo de Twilight? Descubridlo en el proximo capitulo de Equestrian Tracers


	4. El reencuentro

Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar algo, los personajes Saver, Kody y Parca estan tranquilos en persecuciones, ya sean guardias o enemigos los que los persiguen, porque al ser traceurs han tenido que escapar de la policía en algunas ocasiones, por lo que tienen experiencia y eso los tranquiliza, y estan tranquilos aun sabiendo que viajaron a otra dimensión porque saben que no dejaron a nadie que se preocupe porque no vuelvan a casa al independizarse y porque al tener wifi pueden contactarlos via skype o via whatsapp. Una vez explicado esto, comenzemos

Equestrian Tracers capítulo 4: Reencuentro

Saver estaba inconsciente en una cama mientras Kody, Zero y Lyra estaban hablando en otra habitación.

Zero: Pero, ¿qué hacíais en un tejado?

Kody: Nos habían perseguido guardias, que a saber de dónde salieron.

Lyra: Como Twilight es una princesa, tiene guardias en su castillo, imagino que salieron de ahí.

Zero y Kody: Ah, vale.

Zero: Y otra cosa, ¿cómo hizo eso Saver?

Kody: No lo se.

Saver se había levantado y se dirigió a la habitación en la que estaban hablando Kody, Zero y Lyra.

Saver: Hola, ¿de qué hablais?

Lyra: Nos preguntábamos cómo hiciste eso de teletransportarte lanzanzo un arma.

Saver: Lo cierto es que yo tampoco tengo mucha idea, pero recuerdo que aparecia en un videojuego: el Final Fantasy XV.

Lyra: Guau, no conozco el juego pero bueno, sigue hablando por favor.

Saver: El nombre de eso era "don de Lucis", y lo utilizan los soldados, el rey, el principe y los amigos del principe de Lucis para combatir, es magia basicamente, por cierto, el principe es el prota, su nombre es Noctis.

Kody: Lol.

Zero: Podriamos usarlo para librarnos de los guardias si nos persiguen.

Saver: No, es preferible usarlo principalmente en casos de emergencia.

Zero: Por?

Kody: No viste que cuando lo usó se desmalló?

Saver: Por eso es mejor no usarlo tanto hasta que lo domine.

Después de una charla larga, Kody, Saver y Zero cogieron sus mochilas, se despidieron de Lyra y se fueron.

Saver: Vale chicos, preparáros porque vamos a tener que estar alerta mientras corremos.

Kody y Zero: Vale.

Saver: Venga, que Parca esta esperándonos.

Tras decir esto, los 3 Traceurs se dirigieron corriendo hacia el castillo de Twilight.

[Unas horas mas tarde]

Saver, Kody y Zero vieron un castillo de cristal asomandose por el horizonte.

Saver: Venga chicos que estamos llegan...

Saver no termino de hablar porque vió una barrera de guardias cerca de ellos.

Saver(frenando): No importa.

Zero: No tenemos mas remedio que pelear.

Saver(invocando la espada negra){1#}: Vale.

Tras esto, Saver se lanzo contra los guardias preparandose para lanzar un tajo con la espada.

Saver(atacando): HA!!

Los guardias esquivaron el ataque y echaron a Saver para atras haciendo desaparecer la espada, despues, Saver cayó con sus compañeros.

Saver(agotado): Mier... Da... No puedo seguir... Luchando.

Tras esto, los guardias lanzaron unas lanzas a los tres traceurs.

Kody(en su cabeza): Mierda, mierda, mierda, esto no es lo que esperaba, pense que solo nos arrestarían, no que nos atacarían, tengo que hacer algo.

Despues de un rato, las lanzas empezaron a caer hacia ellos.

Kody(en su cabeza): Si Saver pudo usar una habilidad de un juego y de un anime de este, entonces yo podre hacer algo parecido.

Tras esto, Kody se llenó de decision, cerró los ojos y dio una palmada.

Kody(en su cabeza): Espero que esto funcione.

Tras esto, Kody puso ambas manos en el suelo y apareció un domo de tierra que los cubría por delante, por encima y por los lados, los cuales bloquearon las lanzas. Tras esto, Kody abrió los ojos y se sorprendio al ver el domo de tierra que se habia levantado frente a el.

Kody(emocionadisimo): ¡¡¡¡HE USADO ALQUIMIA, SIIIII!!!!

Saver(recuperando un poco el aliento): Hijo puta, por que no estas a punto de desmallarte?

Kody(volviendo a hacer el procedimiento de antes): Porque la alquimia no gasta energía del alquimista.

Zero: buen punto, yo estoy deseando saber cual es mi habilidad, ¿sera usar el ki? ¿O sera lo de Rin Okumura?

Kody: ahi vienen.

Tras esto, kody puso sus manos en el domo y este menguó cambiando a ser un puño que golpeaba a los guardias, dejandolos inconscientes. Despues los tres se levantaron yse dirigieron al castillo de cristal.

[En la entrada del castillo]

Saver(picando al portón): Princesa Twilight, necesito hablar con usted.

Twilight abrio un poco la puerta, dejando ver su cabeza.

Twilight: vosotros debeis de ser los amigos de Parca, lo siento pero no puedo dejaros entrar.

Saver(molesto): Por que?

Twilight: Si os ven los guardias no dudaran en arrestaros.

Kody, Saver y Zero: Que lo intenten, a ver si pueden alcanzarnos.

Twilight(cerrando la puerta): Lo siento.

Tras esto, Saver invocó la espada negra y la lanzó hacia dentro del castillo pasando por la puerta entrecerrada y clavandose en el techo para despues teletransportarse a la espada, sacarla y caer de backflip al suelo haciendo desaparecer la espada.

Fairy tail main theme slow version

https/youtu.be/zXrJlps_FtA

Saver(de pie, cansado, asustando a Twilight): Por... Favor..., a caso no... Le dijiste... A Parca que... Nos explicaría todo?

Twilight(calmandose): Si pero...

Saver(con decisión afilada, recobrando el aliento): Nada de peros, princesa, tanto Parca como nosotros debemos saber que pasa, dijiste que nos lo explicarias todo.

Twilight: Pero los guardias...

Saver: Me estas poniendo de los nervios, simplemente dejanos pasar, que les den a los guardias!! Solo queremos saber que cojones esta pasando aqui y como demonios fuimos transportados a Equestria y por que!!!

Twilight: Pe...

Saver: Y estoy seguro de que no estamos aqui para aguantar gilipolleces típicas de una madre como eso de los guardias de los cojones, Urban Tracers no se rinden nunca, y mucho menos se echan atrás en situaciones desesperadas como esta, somos un equipo, si nos separan, nos volvemos a unir.

Twilight: e...

Saver: imagino que sabes japones.

Twilight: si.

Saver: bien, Urban Tracers kono te de tsukanda hikari wa

(Urban tracers es la luz que agarré con estas manos)

kizuna no chikara afurete irukara (porque el poder de los lazos me llenan de energía)

Dakara yuzurenai yuruganai

(asi que no nos rendiremos, no nos moveran)

yume mita ano hi ni sou tadori tsuku made!!

(así será hasta el día en que veamos nuestro sueño llegar!!).

Twilight: Yo...

Saver(empezando a enervarse): Asi que no me toques las narices con los guardias de mierda, si me ponen un solo casco encima me da igual pero si se lo ponen al resto me los cargo, y yo se defenderme, no hay necesidad de tal preocupación!!!

Twilight(admirada por tanta decision de parte de Saver): No tengo palabras para dedcribir mi asombro.

Saver(con tono de burla): Por qué? Porque hay un mono que habla?

Twilight: No, por tu determinación.

Saver(más calmado): Eh?

Twilight(sonriendo): Esta visto que eres un buen lider, os dejare pasar.

Saver empezo a sonreir bastante.

Twilight abrio la puerta de par en par ante los otros dos humanos.

Twilight: Vuestro lider me ha convencido de que os deje pasar, es muy buena persona, debeis de ser un equipo muy unido.

kody y Zero: Saver no es nuestro lider, ni siquiera tenemos uno.

Twilight: Eh?

Despues de que Kody y Zero entraran Saver comenzo a dar un monton de reverencias japonesas a Twilight repitiendo "graciasgraciasgracias" una y otra vez, gesto que incomodaba a Twilight, despues fueron a la habitacion de Parca.

Saver: donde esta Parca...

Parca se dio la vuelta y vio a Saver, a Kody y a Zero junto a Twilight.

Parca: Hey, al fin apareceis pedazo de vagos, ¿os daba pereza venir rapido o que?

Saver(molesto, agarrando a Parca por la camiseta): Mira quien habla, el que no solo casi deja el parkour por un juego de cartas de pc sino que tambien se quedo aqui quieto sin hacer nada mientras nosotros nos partiamos las bolas huyendo, corriendo y peleando.

kody(igual de molesto que Saver): Tiene razon, si supieras lo que hemos tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aqui, Saver incluso se desmalló.

Saver(aun mas molesto): Y encima te burlabas de nosotros por tener waifus cuando ni siquiera tienes novia.

Kody(aun mas molesto): Eh verdah :v

Zero y Twilighr estaban lejos del alboroto que formaban esos tres.

Zero(con una gota estilo anime): Ahi van, jejeje.

Twilight(igual que Zero): Parece que esto va a durar.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que alguien les observaba desde lejos.

???: Parece que la profecía se cumplió, debo informar a mi reina sobre esto, seguro que le interesara para su tercera venganza.

Tras decir esto, se envolvió en un aura de fuego negro(como el del amateratsu) para después esfumarse. ¿Quién será ese sujeto? ¿A quien se referirá con "su reina"? ¿que quiso decir con " su tercera venganza"? Descubridlo en el proximo capítulo de Equestrian tracers.


	5. La primera batalla

Capítulo 5: La primera batalla, ¿los Urban Tracers se convierten en héroes?

Twilight habia terminado de explicarles a los Urban Tracers la profecía.

Saver: Entonces las habilidades que tenemos, las tenemos por el portal?

Twilight: No habia nada de darles habilidades a los viajeros en el libro de profecias, pense que las teniais de nacimiento.

Kody y Saver: Y una mierda voy a tener alquimia/el don de lucis de nacimiento!!

Twilight: Jijiji.

Kody y Saver: Qué?

Twilight: Parecéis hermanos, jajaja, oh, hablando de hermanos, creo que hoy venian mi hermano y Cadence a hacernos una visita y de paso a acompañar a Starlight de camino a aquí, seguro que os llevais bien.

Kody: Nunca lo sabremos.

Twilight: Por?

Saver(apuntando a fuera del castillo): Nos vamos a dar una vuelta y de paso a conocer Ponyville.

Twilight(furiosa): Y una pata!! Ya sabeis lo que os pasó por andar por ahi!!

Saver: Y que vas a hacer? No podras ocultarnos por siempre, tarde o temprano tendremos que salir a la luz.

Kody: A parte de que nos aburrimos aqui sin hacer nada.

Todos: Síp.

Twilight: Y si os anuncio de forma oficial?

Saver: Nah, ya se me ocurrio una manera de conocer el pueblo sin salir del castillo pero como entrenaremos es otro cantar.

Twilight(confusa): Entrenar?

Zero: Nosotros hacemos Parkour, fijo que aqui no sabeis lo que es.

Twilight: Si que se sabe lo que es.

Urban Tracers(confusos): Quéeeeee?!

Twilight: Hay un concurso de Parkour en Ponyville, no es hoy pero es famoso, a mi me encanta, aunque no lo practico ya que es un deporte extremo.

Saver: En verdad no es extremo porque los practicantes hacen cosas que saben perfectamente que pueden hacer sin correr ningun riesgo, y es más un arte que un deporte, ahora mi pregunta es, ¿desde cuando hay concursos de parkour en equestria?

Twilight: pues, desde hace relativamente poco, tecnicamente se acaba de poner de moda.

Saver: Quien se apunta?

Los cuatro traceurs levantaron la mano.

Twilight: Aun queda mucho para el concurso y dudo que sepais algo.

Naruto road to ninja ost- the mission https/youtu.be/O3i0oCJfg7g

Saver(marcandose un gainer a traves de la ventana): lo que tu digas.

Kody(marcandose un front 720 a traves de la misma ventana): Nosotros nos vamos a entrenar.

Zero(marcandose un sideflip a traves de la misma ventana): Adios.

Parca(marcandose un backflip 180): Arrivederchi bambina.

Twilight: Q-qué?

Al caer, los cuatro hicieron una recepción con rodada y salieron corriendo.

Saver(desviandose por los tejados): Yo me voy por los tejados.

Kody(siguiendo a Saver): Yo tambian!!

Parca(siguiendolos): Por que no? Vamos Zero.

Zero(siguiendolos): Voy!!

Tras esto, todos subieron a los tejados de distinta manera, Saver dando dos pasos para luego subir a braza, kody escalando por una ventana, Parca utilizando unas cajas y Zero marcandose unos tic tacs entre dos casas. Una vez arriba, los cuatro habian empezado a correr por los tejados.

Saver(empezando a correr como naruto): Inserte musica de naruto xdxdxd.

???(gritando): Cuidado en frente!!

Saver se percato de que algo de color azul con un arcoiris encima iva hacia ellos a toda pastilla.

Saver: Chicos, cuidado, proyectil Dash a las 12 en punto.

Zero, Kody y Parca(empezando a correr como Saver: Recivido!!

Tras esto, Saver esquivo al proyectil pasando con un gainer por encima de el. Los demas hicieron lo mismo y el proyectil paró estampandose contra el castillo de Twilight.

Urban Tracers: Uuuf, que planchazo.

El proyectil se puso de pie dejando ver que era una pegaso de color cian y con pelo multicolor, de ojos magentas y una cutie mark de un rayo de arcoiris atravesando una nube(?).

Saver: Conio, si es RD!!!

Rainbow Dash: Como que RD? Ni siquiera te conozco, no me pongas motes raros, yo soy Rainbow Dash, encantada.

Saver: Es que me daba pereza pronunciar tu nombre completo, jejeje, y soy Saver, (apuntando a Kody), el es Kody.

Kody(con voz semi-infantil[?]): Holaa.

Saver(apuntando a Parca): El es Parca.

Parca: Es un placer que me conozcas xd.

Saver(apuntando a Zero): Y el es Zero.

Zero: Hola.

Rainbow Dash(subiendo al tejado en el que estaban los cuatro): Por cómo me habeis esquivado teneis que ser muy ágiles.

Saver: Es que somos traceurs.

Rainbow Dash(confusa): traceurs?

Zero: Que hacemos Parkour.

Rainbow Dash: Ah... Vale.

De pronto aparecieron los problemas, se escucharon rugidos de dragón por el pueblo.

Los Urban Tracers miraron para atras y vieron el pueblo en llamas.

Saver(nervioso): Mierda, debemos ayudar.

Kody: Pero ya viste como nos trataron los guardias.

Saver: Y qué?! Debemos ayudar aunque no les guste.

Rainbow dash: El tiene razon, debemos ayudar y darles caña a esos mamones.

Zero(poniendo una mano en el hombro de kody): Saver y Rainbow Dash tienen razon Kody.

Parca: Aunque odie admitirlo, estos ponis me empiezan a dar menos asco, pero aun sin que eso pasase, no hay motivo para no darles nuestra ayuda.

Kody: Vale, contad con nosotros.

Saver(empezando a correr): En marcha!!!

Todos: Siii!!!!

Rainbow Dash y los Urban Tracers fueron al lugar donde estaban los dragones, y vieron a una pegaso rubia de color gris con una pequeña unicornio rubia de color morado grisaceo tiradas unos pasos en frente de un grupo de ponis a punto de ser asesinadas por un dragon de color Rojo, el cual se alejo de ellas de un salto y escupio una ola de llamas.

Justo antes de que las ponis fuesen presa de las llamas, apareció un muro de madera gruesa cortando el paso de las llamas, cuando el dragon rojo dejo de escupir, la pared se calló.

Saver(a lo lejos): Eh, Cara de magma!! Si quieres pelear, pelea con nosotros y no con esas chicas indefensas.

Garbel: No has oido sobre mi no? Yo soy el poderoso Garbel.

Saver(haciendo aparecer su espada negra): Si eres tan poderoso, por que atacas solo a los ponis? Por que no me atacas? Es que te doy miedo? (Lanzándose hacia Garbel) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

Tras esto, Garbel le lanzó una llamarada a Saver y este lanzó su espada hacia arriba de donde estaban las ponis, para despues ser devorado por las llamas.

Garbel(riendose de manera macabra y dandose la vuelta): Jejeje, ¿por donde ivamos? (Sorprendido) Qué?!

[Naruto OST 1 - The Raising Fighting Spirit] https/youtu.be/G0lYBgfaCu8

Saver estaba entre Garbel y las ponis.

Saver(con tono de burla): Hola, buenos dias.

Garbel: Como demonios? Te vi morir en las llamas.

Saver(restallando los nudillos y el cuello): Que tal si nos dejamos de llamas y de historias y (pone una pose de combate tipo Neji) peleamos a puños de una vez.

Garbel(corriendo hacia Saver): Tu te lo has buscado, chicos, dejadme este a mí, vosotros solo disfrutad del espectaculo.

Saver se agachó al ver a Garbel cerca y le dio una patada que lo mando a volar, para despues repoberse en cuatro patas y saltar en diagonal hacia la pared para hacer varios tictacs y al estar a la altura de Garbel dar un wallflip y, de la que terminaba el back, darle una fuerte patada que lo mandaria para el suelo.

Cuando Garbel cayó al suelo, se levantaron unos cuantos escombros, cuando este se estaba levantando, Saver estaba en frente suyo.

Saver(agarrando a Garbel por una de sus puas de la cabeza): Hola

Tras esto, Saver le dio una fuerte patada que lo mandó a fuera.

Saver(a los dragones, con tono amenazante): Quien es el siguiente?

Tras decir esto los dragones escupieron fuego hacia Saver, pero este, en vez de escapar como la ultima vez, invoco su espadón y espero con la pose de Cloud para el Cross slash antes de empezar. Cuando las llamas se acercaron lo suficiente...

Saver(gritando): CROSS SLASH!!

Tras esto, Saver lanzó un tajo vertical hacia la primera flama, la cual se disipo con el viento que genero la espada, luego lanzó un tajo horizontal hacia la izquierda disipando una segunda flama. Ahora se aproximaban otras tres flamas a Saver.

Saver(lanzando un potente tajo horizontal hacia la derecha que disiparía las tres flamas de golpe y terminaría el ataque): HAAAAAA!!!

Tras esto tanto los dragones como las ponis quedaron impresionados.

Saver(levantando la mirada lentamente hacia los dragones): Largo!

Tras esto, el espadón de Saver desapareció y los dragones se fueron sin contar a Garbel.

Saver(sonriendo, hacia las ponis): A quien le apetece celebrar?

Saver no se daba cuenta de que una cuarta flama le iva a atacar por la espalda y de pronto aparecio Kody dandole un tajo con un mandoble a la flama disipandola.

Kody(con tono de burla): Que fue de lo de "regla numero 1: nunca bajes la guardia"?

Saver(dandose la vuelta y volviendo a invocar su espadón): no hay tiempo para esto, parece que cierto hijo de puta sigue vivo.

Kody(guardando el mandoble en su bandolera, dando una palmada): Vamos por el?

Saver(lanzando su espadón hacia Garbel): Claro que si.

Kody(posando las manos en el suelo haciendo que aparezca un pilar que lo impulsa hacia Garbel para despues sacar su mandoble): Al ataquee!!

Saver(teletransportandose a su espadón): Por cierto, (lanzando un tajo a Garbel) ¿por qué tardaste tanto? Hacerte un arma con alquimia no creo que sea tan complicado.

Kody(cayendo por encima de Garbel para clavarle el mandoble): No hice armas solo para mí, (clavando el mandoble en el suelo debido a que Garbel esquivó los dos ataques de Kody y Saver) hice armas oara todos, Rainbow Dash incluida (sacando el mandoble del suelo) y por eso tarde tanto, porque tenia que diseñar un arma para ella, pero logre crearla.

Saver(volviendo a correr hacia Garbel): Oh, que considerado, pero dónde estan?

Zero(cayendo, dando un ataque estilo golpe de gracia desde arriba de una casa dado que no eran muy altas): HAAAAAAA!!!!

Cuando Garbel vio que Zero estaba a punto de clavarle una espada como la espada de Ordon de Zelda Twilight Princess, esquivó el ataque y Zero clavo su espada en el suelo.

Zero(sacando la espada del suelo): Me echabais de menos?

Garbel: 3? Mejor para mí, me divertire masacrándoos.

Tras esto, Parca salio corriendo hacia Garbel desde un callejon con un par de espadas a lo Prince of Persia preparadas para dar un ataque hacia Garbel. Cuando Parca estuvo lo mas cerca que pudo...

[Naruto OST 1 - Need To Be Strong] https/youtu.be/2pWEtpcFCjo

Parca(atacando con ambas espadas): Este es tu final!!!

Garbel(esquivando el ataque): No estes tan seguro.

Tras esto, Garbel lanzó una llama hacia Parca, pero este la esquivó con un flick flack, haciendo que la llama diese en el suelo.

Parca(acabando al lado de Saver y Kody): Qué hay chicos? Espero que no le halláis dado mucha caña sin mí.

Saver(preparandose para atacar): Je! Ataquemos todos, los demás dragones han huido.

Tras esto Saver se agacho un poco y mostro sintomas de un gran esfuerzo.

Kody: Saver, sera mejor que descanses, no querras que pase lo mismo de aquella vez, no?

Saver(haciendo desaparecer el espadón y sentandose para meditar): Tienes razon, meditare para restaurar mi energia mientras descanso, cuando este listo iré a batallar de nuevo, tratad de no morir.

Parca: Te das cuenta de con quien estas hablando?

Saver(empezando a meditar): Venga, id ya.

Kody y Parca(empezando a correr hacia el campo de batalla): Vale.

Tras esto, Kody le lanzó un tajo vertical a Garbel y este recivio el impacto para despues ser atacado por Zero con un tajo en diagonal hacia arriba y despues ver a Parca tratar de lanzarle un ataque con sus espadas, pero Garbel bloqueo el ataque y le dió un puñetazo a Parca en la cara, una patada a Zero en el abdomen y un cabezazo a Kody en el rostro, para despues agarrar a este ultimo y darle un mordisco en el brazo izquierdo.

Kody(sintiendo dolor en su brazo izquierdo): Ah! Hijo de puta, te vas a enterar!!! Venga chicos, vamos a hacer que no tenga oportunidad de atacar!!

Tras esto, Kody, Zero y Parca rodearon a Garbel.

Kody, Parca y Zero(atacando a Garbel): HAAAAA!!!

Garbel: Fire road.

Tras esto, Garbel se envolvió en llamas y desapareció para luego aparecer fuera del círculo formado por Kody, Parca y Zero.

Kody, Zero y Parca(sorprendidos): Qué?!

Garbel: Jejeje, esto fue una...

Garbel no termino porque empezo a ser atacado por Zero, Kody y Parca.

Garbel(esquivando los ataques): Hey!! Que estaba hablando!!

Kody(atacando): Por que no hablas..?

Parca(atacando): ... Mientras luchas..?

Zero(atacando): ... Y nos cuentas qué fue eso?

Garbel(dando un gran salto y dando un mortal hacia atras): Eso fue fire road, una tecnica de escape o de distracción que solo puede ser usada por dragones, (dando un salto hacia los 3 traceurs) consiste en (dandole un puñetazo a Kody, el cual Kody esquiva) envolverse en llamas, (dandole una patada a Parca, la cual es bloqueada) pensar en una ubicacion cualquiera, (dandole un puñetazo a Zero, el cual recive el golpe) e imaginarse a uno mismo en esa ubicación, (bloqueando un golpe de Kody, el cual lo proyectó varios pasos hacia atras) luego las llamas harán el resto.

Kody(algo cansado): Joder!!

Parca (algo cansado): No acertamos mas que un golpe!!

Zero (algo cansado): Y encima lo bloqueó!!

Kody(levantandose): Y si atacamos todos más rapido?

Garbel: Jajajaja, ¿eso es todo?

Rainbow Dash(cayendo en picado para atacar con las alas, las cuales tenian una especie de cuchillas agarradas a las alas): Toma esto, puto!!(atacando) deja de atacar Ponyville!!

Garbel(bloqueando el ataque): Callate, (proyectando a Rainbow Dash hacia una pared) no me des ordenes!!!

Rainbow Dash(chocando con la pared): Aaah! (Cayendo al suelo) hijo de perra!! (Levantandose) Esta me la pagas!! (Gritando furiosa) Y donde coño está Saver?!

Parca: Saver esta recuperando energía.

Kody: ahora mismo debemos atacar todos a la misma velocidad.

Rainbow Dash: Aun hay ponis en el pueblo?

Kody(tomando pose de batalla tipo Squall): Seguramente, encargate de que vean el combate y de que esten seguros.

Parca(cogiendo sus espadas como kunais): Nosotros lucharemos.

Zero(pillando una pose de combate de kirito, con la espada detras de el mirando hacia abajo y la mano izquierda delante de el tipo pose de artes marciales): Ese cabrón me golpeó buen fuerte, me las va a pagar.

Rainbow Dash(yendo a ver donde estan los ponis): Ni se os ocurra perder.

Kody: Tranquila, no perderemos.

Parca: Lo mejor seria atacar todos a maxima velocidad.

Zero: estoy de acuerdo.

Kody, Parca y Zero(comenzando a correr hacia Garbel): Al ataquee!!

Tras esto, y estando cerca de Garbel, Kody, Parca y Zero empezaron a atacar varias veces a maxima velocidad, acertando la mayoria de los golpes, por todos lados de Garbel.

Kody, Parca y Zero(gritando): OMNI SLASH GRUPAL!!

Tras esto, los 3 dieron un fuerte espadazo por la espalda a Garbel, el cual fue mandado a volar hasta caer al suelo. Un pequeño lapso de tiempo despues, Kody, Parca y Zero tambien cayeron al suelo agotados.

Kody(agotado por el combate): Ya...

Zero(agotado por el combate): No...

Parca(agotado por el combate): Puedo...

Kody, Parca y Zero(agotados por el combate): Mas...

Garbel se levantó, tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

Garbel(limpiando la sangre que salía de su boca): Malditos, primero os matare a vosotros y despues matare a todos los ponis de este pueblo.

Tras decir esto, Garbel lanzó una gran llamarada hacia Kody, Parca y Zero.

[Naruto OST 3 - Beautiful Wild Green Beast] https/youtu.be/3OzyOHFx-NY

Cuando la llamarada estuvo cerca de ellos, se vió un destello azul brillante ir hacia donde estaban Kody, Parca y Zero para despues verse a Saver disipando la llamarada con su espada negra(la cual parecía la espada de kirito).

Saver(hacia Kody, Parca y Zero): Divirtiéndoos sin mí? Que crueles, ok no.

Kody(levantandose): Je, Saver al rescate, ¿cierto, Sebolla?

Saver(hacia Kody): Claro que sí, Ombligo, ok paremos ya.

Kody: Ok.

Saver(invocndo su espadón y tomando pose de batalla tipo Cloud): Dejadme esto a mí, vosotros id a mantener seguro al público.

Kody: vale.

Parca: Contamos contigo.

Zero: Dale duro.

Saver(en su cabeza): Chicos... (Mirando desafiante a Garbel, en voz alta) Vale que me des de hostias en un callejón, vale que te burles de mí, incluso vsle que te cagues en mis muertos, pero si tocas Ponyville o a mis amigos...

Unos guardias habian llegado al lugar y estaban entre el público junto a Twilight.

Twilight: Qué demonios?

Kody(deteniendo a Twilight y a los guardias): Sera mejor que no paséis, esto se va a poner intenso y no podemos dejar que pase nadie.

Guardia 1: Ella es...

Twilight(interrumpiendo al guardia): Entendido, nos quedaremos aquí.

Guardia 2: Pero...

Twilight: Si vamos, lo unico que haremos será estorbar, mejor que les hagamos caso.

Guardias: a sus ordenes.

[Dragon ball GT OST - Dragon Estar 3]

Saver(Furioso, gritando): SI TOCAS A PONYVILLE O A MIS AMIGOS ESTÁS MUERTO!!!

Garbel(confiado): Ven aqui y demuestralo, maldito mono!!

Saver(corriendo hacia Garbel): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!

Cuando Saver estuvo cerca de Garbel, dio un salto, giro 180 grados en horizontal y luego giró 360 grados en vertical dando un fuerte espadazo que mando a Garbel hacia arriba y cuando Saver aterrizó, dio un enorme salto y al estar cerca de Garbel, iluminó su espadón, dió una estocada que lo llevo hacia Garbel golpeandolo para despues dar un mortal hacia adelante subiendo hacia encima de el y despues empezó a bajar al suelo atacando con el espadón de forma que parecía un Golpe de gracia para despues acabar con el espadón clavado en el suelo con fuerza y Garbel saliendo volando.

Saver(sacando su espadón del suelo): Débil, eso fue mi braver.

Garbel(recuperandose en el aire): Cabrón, que tal una llamarada?

Tras esto, Garbel lanzó una llamarada enorme, Saver al ver esto, puso su espada de forma que parecía cargar un ataque mientras que la espada se iluminaba.

Saver(atacando con el espadón lanzando un rayo hacia la llamarada): BLADE BEAM!!

Al recivir el ataque, la llamarada se disipo pero el rayo no paro ahi, el rayo se detuvo al impactar en Garbel haciendo que este se cauga al suelo.

Garbel(levantandose): Cabron.

Saver: No puedes vencerme, será mejor que te largues.

Garbel(elevandose): Voy a destruir tu querido pueblo, y a todos los ponis que hay en el!!

[Sword art online OST - Swordland]

Saver: Kody, impulsame con tu alquimia.

Kody(dando una palmada para agacharse y posar las dos manos en el suelo): Dicho y hecho.

Tras esto, un pilar surgio violentamente debajo de Saver que lo impulsó. Saver aprovechó el impulso dando un enorme salto y poniendo el espadón a su derecha dirigiendose a Garbel.

Saver(golpeando a Garbel por todos lados en círculo para despues mandarlo hacia arriba): Rising Fang!! (En su cabeza) mierda, debo hacerlo más rápido.

Tras esto, Saver empezo a caer de espaldas, cuando...

Rainbow Dash (gritando): Saveer! Marcate un backflip que te ayudo a subir!!

Tras esto, Saver sonrió y dio un backflip para caer de pie en las patas traseras de Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash(dando una patada con las dos patas wue ayudo a subir a Saver): Arriba!!

Saver(a Rainbow Dash): Gracias!! (En su cabeza) ahora sí Más rapido.

Tras esto, Saver puso su espadón de nuevo a la derecha, al llegar a Garbel...

Saver(en su cabeza): alla vamos.

Saver atacó mas rapido y mas fuerte con el rising fang.

Saver(lanzando a Garbel hacia arriba con el ultimo golpe): Rising fang!!! (En su cabeza) Aun mas rapido y mas letal.

Twilight(a Kody, Zero y Parca, empezando a volar): Ya espere lo suficiente (haciendo levitar a Kody, Zero y Parca con su magia) Vamos, tenemos que hacer que suba.

Tras esto Saver empezo a caer de pie, y Twilight lanzó a Parca para que le ayudase, Parca quedo por encima de Saver.

Parca (agarrando a Saver de la mano y lanzandolo hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas): Vuela!!

Twilight lanzó a Kody el cual le dio a Saver lugar en donde pisar con su mandoble.

Kody(atacando con la parte plana de su mandoble para darle impulso a Saver): A por el!!!

Tras esto Twilight lanzó a Zero quedando por encima de Saver.

Zero(agarrando a Saver con las dos manos y lanzandolo con todas sus fuerzas): Demuestrale lo que vales!!

Por ultimo, Twilight fue volando lo mas rapido que pudo hacia Saver con un martillo hecho de magia para golpearle y que fuese mas rapido.

Twilight (golpeando a Saver con el martillo para impulsarle): Tu puedes!!!

Tras esto Saver salió disparado hacia Garbel, el cual tenia una gran llamarada preparada. Cuando Garbel iva a lanzar la llamarada, Saver le dio dos fuertes golpes y luego puso su espada en verrical en frente de el.

Saver: Give me the power.

Tras esto, Saver le dio un golpe por delante, otro por detras y otro por la derecha para despues darle múltiples golpes rápidamente por todos lados, dejando bastante tocado a Garbel para despues pararse en frente de el con un fuerte tajo vertical preparado.

Saver(dandole el tajo vertical): Esto es por Ponyville, OMNISLAAAAASH!!!

Tras esto, huvo una gran luz sue atacaba a Garbel. Un tiempo despues, Garbel empezo a caer junto con Saver.

Garbel(muy debil): Esto... Me lo... Pagarás...(transformandose en cenizas y desapareciendo) Phoenix reborn.

Tras esto, Saver quedó inconsciente y su espadón desapareció, Saver empezo a caer en picado hacia el suelo, en el suelo, estaba todo Ponyville preparado para cogerle en el aire antes de que tocase el suelo. Saver cayó en los cascos de los ponis y estos lo posaron en el suelo con cuidado.

Rainbow Dash (ayudando a posarlo): Eso es, con cuidado.

Twilight (tambien ayudando): Es un héroe, no, mas bien, los nuevos lo son.

Kody(abriendose paso entre el público): Saver, nos consideran heroes a los cuatro.

Parca(junto a Kody y Zero llegando a Saver): Pero los tres sabemos.

Zero(junto a Saver): Que esta kill te pertenece a tí.

Tras esto, Saver se despertó poco a poco y vio como estaba rodeado por todos los ponis de Ponyville y por sus amigos.

[Dragon ball GT OST - Aventure Star]

Saver(levantandose poco a poco): Qué pasó aquí? Ah sí, que me cargué a Garbel con un omnislash, (observando al público) Mi nombre es Saver.

Kody: Yo soy Kody.

Zero: Yo me llamo Zero.

Parca: Llamadme Parca.

Saver: Y somos, los Urban Tracers.

Todos los ponis(lanzando a los cuatro heroes al aire): 3 hurras por los Urban Tracers, hip-hip, Hurra, hip-hip, hurra, hip-hip, hurra!!!

[Mientras tanto, en otra parte]

[Fairy tail OST - Dragon slayer]

???: Asi que la profecia se cumplió, eh?

???: Correcto, Reina Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: Bueno, Dark Layers, parece que haremos un viaje a Ponyville.

Dark: Sabeis que con llamarme simplemente Dark basta.

Chrysalis: Esto es muy beneficioso para mi venganza.

De que se tratará esa venganza? Descubridlo en el proximo capítulo de Equestrian Tracers


	6. Entrenamiento de magia

Capítulo 6: entrenamiento de magia

[Naruto OST - Naruto's Daily Life]

Era un nuevo día, y las mane six se encontraban en el salón del mapa de piedra, conversando.

Twilight: Bueno, supongo que habra muchas preguntas sobre cierto tema.

Pinkie pie[imagino que ya sabréis quien es: Pero hace un tiempo que no sabemos nada ni de Starlight ni de Spike.

Twilight: Fueron a visitar el pueblo de Starlight hace algunos días, me dijeron que no estarian mucho tiempo.

Rarity: Oh, pero podríamos...

Rarity no termina de hablar porque los guardias entraron en el salon junto a una unicornio de color morado claro de crin y cola color morado con una mecha celeste y Spike.

Starlight: Qué me he perdido?

Spike: Twilight, ya le conte a Starlight sobre eso.

Twilight: Qué bien, asi me ahorrare explicaciones.

Rarity: Como iva diciendo, por qué no hablamos de aquellos valientes?

Starlight(confusa): Aquellos valientes?

Rarity: Cuatro chicos que salvaron ponyville ayer.

Starlight y Spike(confusos): Ayer?!

Rarity: Si, salvaron a ponyville ayer!

Starlight y Spike: y de que salvaron a ponyville?

Rainbow Dash: De unos dragones, entre los cuales se encontraba Garbel! (Con mala cara) yo participé en el combate, pero no me fue tan bien como esperaba.

Spike: Guau, solo ellos?

Rarity: Sí!!

Starlight: Guau, solo de pensarlo parece que estan OP.

Rarity: No lo estan, querida, el que le dio el golpe de gracia a Garbel, acabó desmallado durante un rato despues de acabar con el.

Pinkie pie: Y lo mas sorprendente fue lo agiles que eran, parecían Wonderbolts en toda regla.

Rainbow dash: Haciendo tan bien parkour cualquiera lo parecería.

Apple jack: A mi me parecio increible lo de como uno de ellos podia coger sus armas de la nada.

Rarity: Y no olvidemos su capacidad de teletransporte. Creo que ni Twilight la igualaría.

Fluttershy: Lo mas importante fue que no se rindieron y trabajaron en equipo.

Starlight y Spike: Cuales son sus nombres?

Rarity: El de pelo negro es Saver.

Applejack: El de pelo castaño es Kody.

Pinkie pie: El de pelo rubio es Parca.

Twilight: Y el de pelo marron es Zero, Parca cayó en mi balcón y Kody en casa de Fluttershy.

Rarity: Anda, eso si que es suerte.

Spike: Asi que ellos 4 derrotaron a Garbel, que fuerza.

Rarity(con rubores bastante notables y los ojos en forma de corazon): Llamadme fantasiosa pero me encantaria conocer a Saver en persona, es tan guapo, tan valiente, tan agil.

Starlight: Parece que alguien se ha enamorado.

Rainbow dash: Je, lo de agil y valiente lo tienen los 4.

Mientras tanto en otra habitacion se encontraba Saver durmiendo. Despertó y se levantó para después bajar por las escaleras sin camiseta, ya que siempre duerme sin camiseta para sentir la brisa nocturna.

Saver(bostezando): Buenos días Twilight, el resto aun no se han... Eh?

Saver no terminó de hablar al ver a las mane six, a Starlight y a Spike en la mesa, las mane six(a excepcion de Twilight, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow dash) y Starlight estaban ruborizadas al ver a Saver sin camiseta.

Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Starlight(en su cabeza): Qué musculos tiene!!

Saver: Que demonios?

Tras esto, Rarity se lanzo hacia Saver, y este la esquivó con un frontflip.

Saver(en tono de broma y señalando a Rarity con el pulgar): Ok, ¿quién le ha dado a Rarity parte de mi cocaina?

Tras esto, todas le miraron raro.

Saver: Era broma, lo juro por mi epica batalla de ayer.

Twilight: Starlight, Spike, este es Saver, uno de los cuatro héroes que se enfrentaron a Garbel, no se que le dió a Ember para permitir el ataque.

Starlight y Spike: Como iva un mono a salvar ponyville?

Saver: Eh, que no soy un mono, y tu lo sabes Spike, que yo sepa, Twilight dijo que tu estabas con ella cuando leía la profecía.

Spike: Ya, pero a veces es divertido ver como se enfada alguien.

Starlight(confusa): Qué profecia?

Twilight: Luego te cuento, y Shining Armor y Cadence?

Starlight: Dijeron que ivan a darle un paseo matutino a Flurry Heart.

Twilight: Ok.

Tras esto, el resto de traceurs despertaron y bajaron para encontrarse con Saver hablando con las mane six.

Kody: Que coño?

Zero: Saver, deja de ligar ya.

Saver(furioso): Cállate, puto!!!

Zero: Deja de ligar y me callare.

Saver(saltando furioso hacia Zero): Se acabó, te has ganado una buena hostia, por puto.

Zero(escapando de Saver): Eso será si me coges.

[Naruto OST 2 - Fooling Mode]

Tras esto, Zero fue atrapado por Saver y ambos se dieron unas buenas hoatias, pero solo se veía una nube de humo y algún que otro puño o pierna por fuera.

Twilight(irritada): Parad ya los dos!!!

Tras esto, se ve a Saver agarrando de la camiseta a Zero con la mano izquierda y preparado para golpearle en la cara con el puño derecho, y a Zero preparado para hacer lo mismo pero este agarraba a Saver del hombro, ambos dos mirando hacia Twilight.

Twilight: No véis que os vais a hacer daño? Además, así no se llega a ninguna parte.

Tras esto, Saver le dio un golpe a Zero sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Twilight.

Twilight(con una cara de enfado graciosa): Me estais haciendo caso o no?

Saver y Zero(al unísono): Nop.

Tras esto, Saver y Zero recivieron un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Twilight, haciendo que les saliera un chichón enorme y que se sentaran en el suelo mientras Twilight les reñía como una madre a sus hijos.

Twilight: La violencia nunca arregla las cosas.

Saver(con cara de aburrimiento): Pues bien que ayer arreglé el problema de Garbel con espada en mano.

Tras esto, Saver recivió otro golpe en la cabeza por parte de Twilight, saliendole otro chichón.

Zero: Jajaja, Saver el champiñón

Saver(dandole en el chichón con el puño derecho): Cállate ya, hostia!!

Zero(agarrandose la cabeza): Auch!!

Twilight(poniendo su casco derecho en la cabeza a modo de facepalm): Por qué haceis esto?

Saver y Zero: Porque sin bullying no hay amistad, al menos en nuestro mundo.

Twilight: Si en vuestro mundo las amistades son así, no me quiero imaginar las relaciones amorosas.

Saver: Podemos irnos ya?

[Fin del soundtrack xD]

Twilight: Sí, por cierto Saver, pude deducir que el don de lucis es, ciertamente, magia, si te entrenas con Zecora quizas tardes menos en agotarte en combate.

Saver: Cierto, se me habia olvidado que Zécora te entrenó una vez.

Twilight: Cómo sabes eso?

Saver: Veréis, en mi mundo, todo esto, Equestria, la magia, vosotras, es observado mediante el uso de tecnología avanzada que nos muestra imagenes de este mundo.

Todas: Qué?!

Rarity: Así que ya nos conoces a todas?

Saver: Sí, y tranquilas que no nos metemos en vuestra vida privada.

Twilight: Interesante.

Saver(comiendose un huevo de manzanas): Bueno, después de desayunar, me pongo una camiseta y voy a hacer algo que he querido hacer desde que estoy aquí, Apple jack.

Apple jack: Sí?

Saver: Podrías traer cuatro carros llenos de heno hasta arriba y poner el heno en frente a la puerta?

Apple Jack: Supongo, pero por qué?

Saver(sonriendo como Luffy): Voy a saltar desde la punta mas alta.

Todas: QUÉEEEE??!!!

Saver: Sí, ah, es importante que no sean balas de heno, sino heno suelto.

Twilight: Pero tú estas loco?! Te vas a matar!!

Saver: Si no supiese que puedo hacerlo, no lo haría.

Twilight: Pe-pero...

Saver: Deja de mangonearme, me recuerdas a mi madre, mi abuelo, mi tía y mi hermano pequeño, relájate, no me pasará nada.

Twilight: Vale, pero no te hagas daño.

Kody: Tranqui, ah hecho cosas mas peligrosas.

Twilight: Como qué?

Kody: Le vaciló a una Gitana, salto por el huca, se peleó con un Cani, le mintió a un nacional y casi se rompe una pierna practicando mortales.

Zero: Y se burló de mí.

Saver: Todos hacen eso Sergio=maricón.

Zero: Mierda, a lo mejor colaba.

Twilight: vaya, eres un extremista.

Saver: Y un poco sádico.

Twilight(extrañada): Eh?

Saver: Qué?

Apple jack: Bueno, te lo traeré, más que nada porque no quiero detenerte ni que te mates.

Saver: Gracias.

Kody, Zero y Parca: Me apunto.

{Un tiempo después, en la entrada del castillo}

Apple jack ya habia puesto el heno en la entrada del castillo y Saver ya estaba en la parte mas alta de este, vamos en el tejado y Twilight estaba en el balcón más cercano a Saver junto a Parca, Kody y Zero.

Twilight: Seguro que estrás bien? No estoy segura de esto, puede que caigas fuera del heno.

Saver(desesperado): *suspiro, quieres callar de una vez?! No me va a pasar nada, ademas, tengo el Don de lucis, por si algo va mal puedo lanzar una de mis armas y teletransportarme a ella sano y salvo sin sufrir daños.

Twilight: Pero...

Saver: pero nada, ahora dejame saltar.

Tras esto, Saver dió un salto de fé, como los de Assassin's creed, y despues de un rato bastante largo, cayó ileso en el heno.

Saver(saliendo del heno de golpe): Ha sido la hostia!!

Kody(saltando como Saver, pero desde el balcón): Ahora yo!!!

Kody cayó ileso en el heno y despues saltaron Parca y Zero, cayendo ilesos en el heno.

Parca: Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Saver(gritando hacia el balcón donde estaba twilight): TWILIGHT, YA PUEDES ABRIR LOS OJOS!!!

Twilight(abriendo los ojos): Vale.

Saver: Bueno, ahora sí, me voy a entrenar con Zecora, iré con el lux impetus, que es basicamente mi clase de teletransporte (invocando su espada negra y lanzandola hacia donde esta la casa de Zécora) chau.

Tras decir esto, Saver desapareció del lugar.

Kody(con una gota de sudor frío en la cabeza): Creéis que recordará que aún no lo controla?

Zero(con una gota de sudor estilo anime): Le doy 10 minutos.

Parca(con una gota de sudor estilo anime): Yo le doy 30 segundos.

{Con saver}

Saver iva teletransportándose de tejado en tejado con el Lux impetus.

Saver: Así llegaré muchísimo más rápido al bosque Everfree...

No terminó porque se cayó del cansancio.

Saver(extrañado): Que demonios? (Con una cara graciosa de enfado) pero si antes lo estaba haciendo de maravilla!!! (Calmandose) Cierto, aún no lo controlo, (poniendose de pie) bueno, no queda otra que ir a pie.

Tras esto, Saver empezó a correr hacia el bosque Everfree a lo naruto.

{Unos minutos más tarde, entrada al bosque Everfree}

Saver había llegado a la entrada del bosque, nada más verse en frente se detuvo y observó hacia lo profundo del bosque para después empezar a correr a lo naruto para llegar más rápido.

{En el bosque}

Saver(corriendo a lo naruto): Estoy yendo mas rapido de lo que esperaba, se nota que esta es la mejor postura para correr, aunque me parece realmente extraño que no hubiera aparecido ninguna bestia.

Tras decir eso apareció una mantícora a la izquierda de Saver.

Saver(con una cara graciosa de frustración): Yo y mi enorme boca-buzón, (Deteniendose, tomando pose de invocación para su espada negra): bueno, no tengo mas remedio que pele...

Saver no terminó de hablar al recordar que no debería tomar ese tipo de decisiones a la ligera todavía.

[Naruto OST 2 - It's the training!]

Tras esto Saver empezó a correr normal.

Saver(gritando): Mierdaaaaa!!!!

Saver se pasó mucho tiempo corriendo para despistar a la mantícora, intentó de todo, incluso subirse a los árboles, pero la mantícora siempre lo encontraba, asi que al final vió una pared de piedra frente a el.

[Fin del Soundtrack]

Saver(confiado, corriendo mas rapido): Bien, hagamoslo.

Tras decir esto, Saver se marcó un wallflip por encima de la mantícora haciendo que esta se chocase contra la pared quedando inconsciente.

Saver(bailando): wujuu!! Soy la leche!! (Dejando de bailar): mejor me voy yendo a ver a Zecora antes de que se despierte la mantícora.

Tras esto, Saver se fue corriendo.

{Mientras tanto, en el castillo}

Cada uno de los Urban Tracers estaba en su respectiva habitación, Kody la estaba decorando, Zero estaba jugando a Megaman X4 y Parca estaba jugando a Mainkra :v.

Kody(terminando de colocar sus cosas otakus en su habitacion): Y listo, ya no echare de menos mi habitación, menos mal que me traje de todo, ahora tengo con que divertirme.

Twilight picó a la puerta de Kody.

Twilight: Kody, puedo pasar?

Kody: Sí.

Twilight(entrando a la habitacion de kody): Que era todo ese rui...

Twilight no termino de hablar al ver la habitacion de kody.

Kody: Que te parece?

Twilight: No recuerdo haber decorado asi las habitaciones.

Kody: esto fue cosa mía, posiblemente no pueda sobrevivir sin mis cosas de anime y demas, asi que lo coloqué todo, router, pc y videoconsolas incluidos.

Twilight(confusa): Router?

Kody: Lo que le da el wifi al pc para navegar por internet o jugar online.

Twilight(aun mas confusa): Pc? Wifi?

Kody: Ven, te lo enseñaré.

Tras esto, Kody le enseñó como iva el pc a Twilight.

{Una hora despues}

Kody: A que mola.

Twilight: Este tipo de magia es increible, ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginarlo.

Kody: Es tecnología, no magia.

Twilight: Ah, aun asi no habria podido imaginarlo, los humanos sois increibles.

Kody: Jejeje, no es para tanto, aun te queda ver lo mejor del mundo, el por... Digo, anime.

Tras esto, Kody entro en animeflv.

Twilight: Que es el anime?

Kody: Hay que verlo para entenderlo, lo mas bueno para empezar a ver anime es SAO.

Twilight: SAO?

Kody: Sword Art Online.

Tras esto, Kody le puso a Twilight el cap 1 de Sao.

{21:30 mins mas tarde}

Twilight: Es increíble, me dan ganas de seguir viendolo.

Kody: Por mí vale, menos mal que tengo el movil para ver anime.

Y así es como Twilight se hizo otaku, .

{Con Saver}

Saver estaba frente a la puerta de Zecora.

Saver(llamando a la puerta): Zecora, estas en casa?

Zecora(abriendo la puerta): Pero si es mi mas estimado amigo,

Que te ha hecho pasar ese camino?{aqui uso rima asonante :v}

Saver: Pues resulta que he conseguido despertar una habilidad que resulta ser magia, pero esta me cansa mucho y necesito tu ayuda para controlarla.

Zecora: Que clase de ayuda es la que buscas?

Saver(suplicando): Entréname, por favor, sino podría ser inutil en la defensa de Equestria.

Zecora: Entiendo que eres así de maduro,

Pero mi entrenamiento es el mas duro.

Si aun asi, de recivirlo gustas,

Te ayudare con las cosas justas.

Saver: Genial!!! Muchas gracias Zecora.

Zecora: Por ahora descansa del viaje,

luego empezaremos con tu aprendizaje.

Tras esto, Saver se sentó en el suelo a descansar, sacó su móvil y entró en whatsapp para hablar con el resto por el grupo de "urban tracers".

{En el grupo de whatsapp}

Saver: Hey tíos, que os contais?

Kody: Yo conseguí hacer otaku a Twilight.

Zero: Yo aun no se que hacer para despertar mis habilidades.

Parca: Yo estoy viciando a Skyrim, me dí cuenta de que hay electricidad y los enchufes se parecen a los de nuestro mundo.

Zero: Querrás decir a "Skyrim intenso" *se va de ahí dasheando como Zero*.

Parca: :v

Kody: Ah sí, tambien decoré mi habitación como la tenía en nuestro mundo.

Saver: Tenias suficientes enchufes en la habitación para todas tus cosas tecnologicas?

Kody: ?

Saver: Pc, consolas y television*

Kody: No, pero menos mal que me dio por llevarme a tu casa un adaptador de esos que tiene como un huevo de enchufes.

Saver: Xd, creo que yo tambien tengo uno, cuando vuelva lo uso :v

Kody: Y todavia tengo espacio para enchufar el cargador del movil :vv

Parca: Yo tambien lo tengo :v

Zero: Yo creo que tambien tengo uno, pero todavia no instale nada porque no tuve tiempo :v

Saver: Por cierto, Parca, te compraste la capturadora que dijiste que te comprarías antes de venir pa Equestria?

Parca: Sip, una capturadora de ElGatoGaming además.

Saver: Eso es bueno, la mía es la AverMedia GameCapture HD, la primera, la que no hay que enchufarla al pc pa grabar.

Parca: Lol, bueno me piro a seguir con Skyrim.

Kody: Yo seguiré con mi habitación, chau.

Zero: Yo continuaré decorando mi habitación.

Saver: Pues yo me voy a darle envidia a Alicia por Hangouts :v.

Tras esto, Saver entró en Hangouts y empezó a hablar con Alicia, una amiga suya.

{Por hangouts}

Saver: Hey, Ali.

Alicia: Hola Álvaro, que tal te va la vida?

Saver: No me podría ir mejor, adivina donde estoy en este momento.

Alicia: En donde?

Saver: En la casa de Zecora.

Alicia: Si, claro, es otro de tus fanfics?

Saver: No, te juro que estoy en casa de Zecora.

Alicia: En un parque temático de mlp o cómo?

Saver: Estoy en Equestria de verdad.

Alicia: No te creo.

Saver: Te paso vídeo para que me creas.

Tras esto, Saver grabó lo que viene a ser el interior de la casa de Zecora y se lo mandó a Alicia.

Alicia: Esta muy bien hecho, hasta parece la real.

Saver: Que es la real joder :v.

Alicia: Pasa selfie tuya con Zecora y te creeré.

Saver: Hecho.

{En la realidad}

Saver: Zecora, puedes venir un momento?

Zecora: Claro que puedo

No eres alguien ajeno.

Saver: Gracias.

Tras esto, Saver rodeó a Zecora con el brazo izquierdo mientras que sacaba la selfie en la cual aparecía Zecora. Tras sacar la foto, Saver soltó a Zecora.

Saver: Perdón, pero necesitaba sacar la foto.

Zecora: Ese aparato tuyo tambien hace fotografías?

Tu especie tiene cuenta con mas cosas de las que conocía.

Saver: Bueno, eso era todo, gracias.

Zecora: No hay de qué.

{De vuelta en hangouts}

Saver mandó la foto.

Alicia: Increíble.

Saver: Te lo dije.

Alicia: Te tengo envidia, pero muuuuucha envidia.

Saver: No viajé solo a Equestria, sino que tambien estan Diego y dos amigos mas, a parte de que obtuvimos habilidades pero tenemos que despertarlas o descubrirlas, solo dos de nosotros descubrimos algunas, una cada uno de momento, yo el don de lucis, el cual es de final fantasy XV, y Diego la alquimia, de Fullmetal alchemist obviamente, incluso peleamos contra unos dragones, y matamos a Garbel.

Alicia: Sin palabras.

Saver: Twilight nos dijo que era parte de una leyenda o profecía o algo así, y que si descubrimos como, podremos abrir un portal entre Equestria y nuestro mundo.

Alicia: Genial!!

Saver: pero tenemos que aprender a hacerlo los cuatro, y yo aun no controlo mi habilidad.

Alicia: que?

Saver: Si la uso durante mucho tiempo, me canso de golpe, una vez incluso me desmayé despues de invocar un espadón de Final fantasy VII.

Alicia: vaya, y estas con Zecora para que te entrene y puedas controlarlo, no?

Saver: Din, din, din!! 1 punto para Alicia, básicamente, el don de lucis es magia, así que si domino la magia podré dominar el don de lucis.

Alicia: Que guay, te deseo suerte.

Saver: Gracias, chao.

Alicia: Chao.

Tras esto, Saver salió de Hangouts.

{En la realidad}

Saver guardó su móvil y se levantó.

Saver: Zecora, ya estoy listo para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Zecora: Estás seguro de que podrás?

No estoy segura de si aguantarás.

Saver: aguantaré lo que haga falta para controlar mi habilidad.

Zecora: Entonces sígueme en este instante,

hay algo que debo saber antes de entrenarte.

Tras esto, Saver y Zecora se dirigieron a un lago bastante grande, y por lo tanto bastante profundo.

Saver: Qué haremos?

Zecora: Antes de empezar con el verdadero entrenamiento,

Hay que tener de tu actual manejo de magia cierto entendimiento.

Posate sobre el agua de este lago,

para saber hasta que punto estas de espabilado.

Saver: Entiendo, tengo que concentrar la magia en la planta de los pies, no?

Tras esto, Saver se concentró en acumular magia en sus pies, cuando logro acumular cierta cantidad, se propuso a dar un paso en el lago, tras esto, se dispuso a dar el segundo paso, pero el pie del primer paso se hundió junto con Saver.

Saver(saliendo del lago): Mierda, qué demonios ha pasado?

Zecora(ayudando a Saver): Creo que se por qué paso esto,

de seguro te habrás distraido con algun enredo.

Saver(poniendose de pie): Juro que estaba todo lo concentrado que se puede, voy a volver a intentarlo.

Tras varios intentos fallidos, Saver estaba agotado, apollando sus manos en las rodillas para no caerse, a punto de rendirse, pero.

Saver(en su cabeza): Mierda, no puedo dar más de un mísero paso en el agua sin caerme? Quizás deba rendirme.

[Fairy tail OST - Main theme]

Tras esto Saver se puso de pie, con una expresión de decision en el rostro.

Saver(en su mente): Pero rendirse sin pelear es de perdedores!!!

Tras esto, Saver juntó sus manos formando el sello del carnero{buscad en google cual es}.

Saver(con los ojos cerrados): Concentrate... Concentrate...

Despues de eso, Saver noto mucha energía acumulada en la planta de sus pies, el supuso que era magia pero tambien penso que podría ser chakra.

Saver(en su cabeza): Concentra magia, magia, magia.

Tras esto, Saver dejó de formar el sello y abrió los ojos.

Saver: Bien, hora de saber si esti realmente funcionó.

Tras esto, Saver empezó a andar sobre el agua de forma tranquila hasta llegar al centro del lago, se paró en el centro del lago y se dio la vuelta. Para despues cerrar los ojos y concentrar magia a su alrededor, haciendo que pequeñas esferas de agua empezaran a flotar en torno a Saver. Despues de un rato, Saver dejo de levitar las esferas de agua y volvió a la orilla del lago.

Zecora: Veo que lo vas controlando.

Saver: Bien, hora de intentarlo sin sellos.

Despues de muchos intentos caminando por el agua sin formar sellos, Saver lo logró, y no solo eso sino que tambien logró hacer levitar esferas de agua, pero esta vez eran un poco mas grandes y durante más tiempo. Tras esto, Saver volvió a la orilla para volver a hacerlo unas veces mas para asegurarse de que no fue un golpe de suerte, y efectivamente no fue golpe de suerte.

[Fin del Soundtrack]

Zecora: Debo admitir que me had impresionado,

En menos tiempo que Twilight lo has dominado.

Saver: Eso fue todo el entrenamiento?

Zecora: En efecto, amigo,

Mi entrenamiento consiste en el aumento de vigor,

para por la rendicion no ser vencido.

Saver: Entiendo.

Zecora: Prueba a invocar un arma,

de forma que sepamos que no se te cansa el alma.

Saver: Vale.

Tras esto, Saver invocó su espada negra.

Saver: Es pesada, de una mano y de la longitud exacta, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, incluso parece la misma espada de Kirito.

Zecora: No se de quien hablas,

Pero veo que ya no te cansas.

Saver(sonriendo): Incluso ahora se el nombre de esta espada, su nombre es Elucidator.

Zecora: Me enorgullece haber sido de ayuda,

pero deberás irte antes de que el día de paso a la noche oscura.

Saver(haciendo desaparecer la Elucidator): Gracias por ayudar, ahora me marcho, adiós!!

Tras esto, Saver se fue corriendo como naruto a través del bosque.

{3 horas más tarde, salida del bosque}

Saver había llegado a tiempo a la salida.

Saver(frenando para mirar Pony ville): Ahora, a ver lo lejos que puedo lanzar una espada normal.

Tras esto, Saver invocó la Elucidator y la lanzó hacia Pony ville con todas sus fuerzas, debido a que era de noche y la espada era de color negro, casi no se distinguía en la lejanía, cuando Saver sintió que la espada se clavó se teletransportó a ella inmediatamente, apareciendo frente a las puertas del castillo.

Saver(picando a la puerta): Twilight, ya he llegado.

Tras esto, la puerta se abrió y Saver pasó, para ver a Zero con una armadura parecida a la del Zero de megaman X4 y un Z-saber parecido al de Zero en megaman x2.

Saver(impresionado): Pero qué cojones?!!

Zero: Ah, hola Saver, ya desperté mi habilidad, puedo utilizar chips para ponerme armaduras y usar armas de Megaman, a que mola?

Saver: Pero, como lo descubriste?

Zero: pues...

{Flashback, punto de vista de Zero}

Estaba jugando a megaman x4 como un puto pro hasta que Saver me hablo por whatsapp, despues de una conversación decidí ponerme a decorar mi habitación, despues de un tiempo bastante largo, es más, casi era de noche, ya habia terminado con mi habitacion y me disponía a seguir jugando, yo controlaba a Zero, mi maverick hunter favorito, ya estaba en la pantalla final, a punto de acabar con el boss, pero un destello blanco me cegó, asi que pausé el juego y me eché para atras, después oí una voz viniendo del destello.

[Mega Man Zero OST - T03: The Ruins of Lab]

Destello: Zero... Tu eres Zero?

Zero: Ese es mi mote, pero mi nombre es Sergio.

Destello: eso ya lo sé, el caso, yo soy el verdadero Zero, he visto tu desempeño y tienes lo que hace falta para ser un maverick hunter, pese a que no eres un verdadero reploid, puedes utilizar estos chips.

Tras esto, 4 chips de colores con imagenes aparecieron en el suelo frente a mí, pude distinguir uno con la imagen del Z-saber de megaman x2, uno con la imagen del blaster de X, uno con la imagen de la armadura de Zero y otro con la imagen de la armadura de X.

{A partir de aquí, a Zero lo llamare Sergio para evitar confusiones}

Sergio: Increíble, pero cómo los uso?

Zero: Deberás usar un dispositivo diseñado especialmente para tí, te hemos observado desde que llegaste a este mundo, el dispositivo no te quitará de hacer uso de otras habilidades que tengas o de emplear el tipo de movimiento que aprendiste antes de venir aquí, además es prácticamente irrompible, la unica manera de romperlo es atacando el núcleo de este, el cual esta forrado con el material mas duro que existe.

Tras esto, apareció un brazalete de color rojo en su mayoría con adornos blancos y amarillos y 3 ranuras para los chips, una para los chips de armas, otra para los chips de armaduras y otra para otro tipo de chips.

Zero: Lo llaman Reploid-Morpher, o RM para abreviar, cuando te lo pones, automaticamente se vuelve parte de tí temporalmente, ahora mismo solo tienes cuatro chips, pero iran apareciendo mas según vayas incrementando tu nivel, la ranura de arriba del todo es para los chips de armadura, la de en medio para los chips de armas y la de abajo para los chips de habilidades.

Sergio: Parece que no será muy eficiente en el agua.

Zero: Por eso no tienes que preocuparte, tanto los chips y sus respectivos contenidos como el RM en sí son a prueba de agua, aunque lo mojes, no le pasará nada, ahora debo marcharme, suerte con tu misión: Maverick Hunter Z2.

Tras esto, Zero desapareció junto con el destello.

[Fin del Soundtrack]

{Aqui dejo de llamarle Sergio y vuelvo a llamarle Zero}

Zero: Adiós, Zero.

Tras este acontecimiento, observé el RM y los chips.

Zero(poniendose el RM): Bueno, hora de estrenar a este pequeñín.

{Fin del flashback}

Zero: Y así fue como lo descubrí.

Saver: Pero, si te quitas el RM te lo puedeb robar.

Zero: No hay problema, ni siquiera yo puedo quitarmelo.

Parca: Cómo?

Kody: No te lo puedes quitar? Se te quedo atascado en el brazo o algo asi?

Zero: Nope, me refiero a que se atornilló a mi brazo y no se puede desatornillar debido a que son tornillos automaticos e irrompibles, asi que cuenta como habilidad.

Saver, kody y parca: Ok.

Kody: Entonces solo falta la habilidad de Parca.

Saver: mas bien una de las habilidades.

Todos menos saver: QUÉ?!!

Saver: Cuando estaba tratando de concentrar mi magia en los pies para aumentar el control de dicha energia no podia concentrar una cantidad aceptable de magia, asi que opté por usar el sello del carnero y se acumulo mas magia pero tambien noté como si se estubiera moldeando chakra, de ahi viene la teoría de que tenemos mas de una habilidad.

Zero: Me pregunto cuales más tendré.

Saver: De momento, creo que es mejor descubrir como despertar una de las habilidades de Parca, hasta entonces mejor nos quedamos aquí y celebramos que Zero descubrió su primera habilidad, Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: Sí, Saver?

Saver: Trae tu cañón, que esto merece una fiesta.

Despues de un rato, el castillo estaba decorado y los Urban Tracers, junto con las mane six festejaban. Continuará...


	7. sucesos inesperados

Capítulo 7: sucesos inesperados

Durante la fiesta, todos se lo estaban pasando bien. Habia comida y bebida, pero pese a eso se notaba que Parca estaba desanimado por algo.

Saver: hey tío que te pasa?

Parca: Que me va a pasar, soy el unico que aun no tiene su habilidad principal, y si acabo siendo el único sin una?

Saver: Mañana te ayudaré a encontrarla.

Parca: En serio?

Saver(poniendo el puño derecho en el pecho de Parca): Te juro que juntos descubriremos tu primera habilidad.

Parca(confuso): Vale, y eso del puño?

Saver(quitando el puño): Con ese gesto estoy haciendo un juramento de corazon, las consecuencias de romper dicho juramento son el suicidio.

Tras decir esto, Saver sonrio inocentemente.

Parca: En fin.

Tras esto, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas y habitaciones.

Saver: En fin, hora de continuar con Naruto Shippuden.

Tras esto, Saver y Twilight se vieron al ir a coger una lata de monster.

Saver: Mas te vale que no se me acabe rápido el monster.

Twilight: Vas a quedarte despierto haciendo pruebas para descubrir la habilidad de Parca?

Saver: Sí, muchas pruebas por hacer, seguramente me lleve toda la noche, (en su cabeza) y una mierda, voy a ver naruto shippuden xD.

Twilight: Yo voy q seguir viendo Sword art online, me encanta ese anime, gracias a que kody me lo recomendó.

Saver: con que Sao, eh? La vieja confiable, cuando te lo termines, incluyendo segunda temporada, pelicula y spin off me avisas que te recomiendo yo algunos.

Twilight(sonriendo): Okis.

Saver: Bueno seguire con lo mío, disfruta de SAO.

Twilight: No te esfuerces demasiado.

Tras esto, me reí un poco y me fui a mi habitación a seguir viendo naruto shippuden, después de unos 5 o 6 capítulos de Shippuden(lo sé, soy un viciado xD) empecé a pensar en cual podria ser el atributo principal de Parca.

Saver: hipoteticamente hablando, parece que nuestras habilidades se designan según nuestros gustos en anime y videojuegos, esto se puede ver en Zero, en Kody y en mí, a mí me gusta mucho Final fantasy XV y poseo el don de lucis, a kody le pirria Fullmetal Alchemist y puede usar la alquimia como Edward, y a Zero le encanta megaman y puede usar armaduras y armas de megaman, aunque por ahora son de megaman X, debido a esto, tal vez pueda adivinar las habilidades de Parca, pensemos en cuales eran sus gustos... (Molesto): Argh!! me es imposible, solo se que le gusta skyrim y no se que animes le gustan, aaaaaagh menudo comedero de cabeza...

[Una noche mas tarde, punto de vista 3era persona]

Estaban todos en el desayuno excepto Saver.

Parca: Hey, donde esta Saver? Se supone que hoy buscaríamos mi primera habilidad.

Kody: Conociéndole seguramente se pasó la noche en vela viendo anime.

Zero(riendose): O viendo mlp.

Twilight: Nah, no creo que haya visto mlp, por que volveria a ver esa serie si esta en el mundo de esa serie? Pura logica.

Saver: No es lo mismo estar en el mundo de tu serie a seguir viendo tu serie en su mundo, lo segundo es como un doble bum.

Parca: ya era hora de des...

Cuando todos miraron hacia Saver, este tenia ojeras altamente notables.

Parca(descojonandose): Tío, como has quedado así?

Saver: Se llama trasnochar, y otra cosa, termina rápido de desayunar, que tengo pruebas que hacerte.

Parca(extrañado): Pruebas?

Saver: Sí, pruebas para determinar las habilidades que llegarás a tener y cual aparecerá primero.

Parca: Vale, entonces voy tirando.

Tras esto, Saver y Parca se fueron a la habitacion de Saver, la cual estaba a oscuras con la lampara de escritorio como unica luz.

Saver: Vale, he estado investigando sobre que animes y videojuegos te gustan mas, a parte de skyrim y call of duty, pero en este segundo no hay habilidades fuera de lo normal.

Parca(asintiendo de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados): Pillo, pillo.

Saver: Dicha investigacion me llevo toda la noche y comederos de cabeza nivel death note para averiguar tus gustos.

Parca: Podrias haberme preguntado por eso en persona en vez de tirarte toda una noche investigando pedazo de idiota.

Hubo un silencio incomodo durante unos segundos, despues Saver se levantó.

Saver: Disculpame un momento.

Parca: Claro...

Saver(dandose fuertes cabezazos contra la pared): MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDAMIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA!!!! WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!

Parca miraba con cara de poker como Saver se daba de hostias contra la pared y despues hacia una referencia a Jojo's como en No game no life.

Saver: Vale ya podemos empezar con las pruebas, de 50 puntos para abajo es imposible que tengas habilidad relacionada con eso.

Las pruebas fueron de resistencia al fuego, en la cual Parca no duro ni un segundo, por lo tanto no tiene ni 30 pts, de capacidad pulmonar, en la cual obtuvo 97 pts, de elasticidad, en la cual obtuvo 76 pts, de vision nocturna, en la cual obtuvo 32 pts, de reflejos, en la cual obtuvo 60 pts, y de fuerza fisica, en la cual obtuvo 50 pts raspaos.

Les llevó un tiempo, por no decir más de una hora xD, y Parca ya estaba cansado.

Saver: Vale, según estos resultados, tus habilidades se inclinan mas al elemento viento, a la elasticidad de tu cuerpo, a la reaccion y a la fuerza fisica, en este orden.

Parca: guay... Eso que quiere decir?

Saver: Que cojas un cubo con agua, metas la cabeza en el e intentes aguantar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, que tu primera habilidad esta relacionada con el aire.

Parca: Vale, tú que vas a hacer?

Saver: Soñar con diablillos, okey no, ale, pa fuera, que me muero de sueño.

Tras esto, Saver empujo a Parca a traves de su puerta, cerro y se metio en la cama.

[Unos minutos después, Punto de vista de Twilight]

Me dirijía a la habitacion de Saver para ver como ivan el y Parca, lo cierto es que estaba un poco preocupada por Saver, es decir, no tenia buen aspecto, tambien tenia curiosidad por saber como eran esas pruebas, fuera por lo que fuera, ya estaba delante de la puerta de Saver.

Twilight(picando a la puerta): Saver, puedo pasar?

No obtuve respuesta alguna, así que supuse que podria pasar y pasé.

Twilight: Saver, como va...? Por que esta todo tan oscuro?

Tras esto, vi a Saver metido en la cama, dormido como un bebé, yo me quede mirandolo, despues invoque el mazo que use para impulsar a Saver.

Twilight(algo cabreada): ayudarle a encontrar su habilidad eh? (Gritando, dándole a Saver con el mazo): GILIPOLLAS!!!

Saver(cabreado): AAAAAAAUCH, PERO A TÍ QUE COÑO TE PASA?!

Twilight(cabreada): Dijiste que ayudarias a Parca con su habilidad y aqui estas durmiendo tan pancho!!

Saver(cabreado): Y eso hice, le ayudé diciendole con que elemento esta relacionado su primera habilidad y le dije como potenciarlo.

[Mientras tanto, en la habitacion de Parca]

Parca, Kody y Zero estaban en la habitacion de Parca, estaban cronometrando a parca mientras que tenia la cabeza metida en el cubo de forma que parecia una avestruz.

Kody(con cara de poker y una gota de sudor en plan anime): Ya lleva mas de un minuto ahi dentro.

Zero(con cara de poker y una gota de sudor en plan anime): Crees que esta muerto?

[De vuelta en la habitacion de Saver]

Saver(cabreado): Y ahora estaba durmiendo puesto que ayer no pegue ojo en toda la noche por culpa de las putas pruebas de mierda!!(volviendo a meterse en la cama) ahora, si me disculpas, hay alguien que quiere dormir, buenos dias y adios.

Twilight se quedo mirando a Saver con cara de meme y se fue de la habitacion de Saver, fuera de la habitacion de Saver se encontro con Starlight.

Starlight: y esa cara?

Twilight: Mejor no molestar a Saver por unas horas.

Starlight: Se esta..?

Twilight: Echando una siesta, de noche no durmio nada.

Starlight: Iva a decir masturbandose pero lo tuyo tambien tiene sentido.

[2 horas despues]

Saver seguia durmiendo, hasta que un ruido le despertó, Saver ya no tenia ojeras, pese a haber dormido solo dos horas habia dormido bien.

Saver: Que era eso?

Tras esto, Saver corrio las cortinas y vio que, lo que hace dos horas era un pacífico pueblo repleto de toda clase de ponis, ahora era un campo de batalla sangriento.

Saver: what the fuuuuuuuck? Que coño ha pasado?

Tras esto, Saver vio a lo lejos a traves de la ventana a una pony de color negro, con agujeros en el pelo y en las patas, con alas agujereadas de insecto, con colmillos, ojos verdes de iris rasgada y un cuerno irregular.

Saver: Chry... Chry... (Con corazones en los ojos en plan Sanji xD)Chrysalis?!!

Tras esto Saver ve como kody y los demas tienen problemas con soldados sombrios con armaduras negras.

Saver(invocando Elucidator): Mierda, tengo que ir cuanto antes si quiero lucirme ante chrysalis.

Tras esto, Saver abrio la ventana y lanzó su espada hacia el enemigo, dandole en la cabeza, después se teletransporto a la espada, vio dirigirse hacia el a un enemigo, por lo que dio un mortal hacia adelante y lanzó un tajo vertical, dandole al soldado en la cara, acabando con el.

Saver(retirando el pelo de su cara): Hola, que tal?

Kody: Lo tenía controlado, era una estrategia.

Saver(con los ojos cerrados): Ya, pero queria lucirme delante de mi waifu.

Kody: Tío, que soy men.

Saver: Tú no, Chrysalis.

Kody(extrañado): Chrysalis? Creeme, la he visto y...

Saver: Es mitad pony mitad insecto, lo sé(con corazones en los ojos): pero ese es su gran encanto!!!

Kody(con cara de póker): Iva a decir que...

Saver(con enfado cómico): QUE ME DEJES SOÑAR HOSTIA!!!

Kody: Vale, luego no digas que no te advertí.

Tras esto, Saver fue acabando con cada uno de los "caballeros negros" que se le cruzaban, vio que a Zero, quien llevaba la armadura de Zero, le iva a atacar uno por la espalda y otro por delante, así que preparó un lance dealizante y acabó con el que atacaba por la espalda.

Zero: Te debo una Saver.

Saver: No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

Después, Saver llegó corriendo hasta donde Chrysalis estaba.

Saver(con una sonrisa en la cara): Hola preciosa, un día hermoso, no?

Chrysalis: Si lo que intentas es distraerme para que tu amigo me ataque por detras, no te va a salir... (Lanzando un ataque hacia detrás de ella) LA JUGADA!!!

Chrysalis se extrañó al ver que no habia nadie ahi detrás.

Saver(furioso): Quien coño es el que intenta atacar a mi chrysalis? Que le convierto en puto picadillo.

Chrysalis(extrañada): Tío, eres putamente raro.

Saver: Por tí sería tan raro como un perrito verde si hace falta bichito.

Chrysalis: Intentando ligar, monito?

Saver: Tal vez.

Kody(lanzando su lanza): Buena distracción Saver, ahora yo ataco.

Tras esto, saver hizo desaparecer la Elucidator e invoco su buster sword y se puso delante de chrysalis para despues lanzar un tajo horizontal, partiendo la lanza en 2, chrysalis y kody se sorprendieron por el acto de Saver.

Saver(serio): Aquel que intente atacar a Chrysalis, (mirando de forma asesina a kody): Morirá a mis manos.

Kody se asustó por lp que dijo su amigo.

Saver(con sonrisa inocente): Pero a ti te lo perdono por esta vez, mejor amigo.

Chrysalis(extrañada): Tu amigo es asi de raro normalmente?

Kody: A ratos.

Chrysalis: Entonces no me extrañaré, sin embargo no deberias mirar así por mí.

Saver(con sonrisa inocente): Y eso por qué, mi reina?

Chrysalis(haciendo levitar un par de lanzas): Porque yo no voy a tener esa clase de miramientos.

Saver(deprimido): Entonces, me estas mandando a la friendzone? Jo que lata, siempre igual.

Chrysalis: Mas que a la friendzone, a la corpsezone.

Tras esto Chrysalis intentó apuñalar a Saver, sin embargo, gracias a la magia que el don de lucis le brindaba era capaz de esquivar las puñaladas que Chrysalis le intentaba asestar, hasta se puso de pie en las lanzas, ante esto, Chrysalis y Kody se quedaron atónitos.

Saver(sonriendo cerca de Chrysalis): Ya lo pillo, eres tsundere, cierto?

Chrysalis: Tsunqué?

Saver(saltando abajo de la lanza, pensativo): Entonces, debería ser Uke? O era seme? (Alterado) Aaaarg, como se nota que no veo yaoi, joder!!!

Chrysalis(extrañada, a kody): Esto suele ser normal.

Kody: Nel, ni lo mas mínimo.

Saver(señalando a Chrysalis como Jotaro): En ese caso...

Ante esto, Chrysalis tragó saliva.

Saver(to' kawaii): Me conformo con estar a tu lado.

Chrysalis(poniendo cara aterradora): Pretendes estar al lado de ESTE MONSTRUO, no es asi?

Saver se quedo en silencio un rato.

Saver(con una sonrisa): Correccion, esta monstruosamente preciosa perla negra.

Chrysalis(llevándose un casco a la frente): hai, señor... (Agarrando a Saver por los hombros): Tú no tienes ni idea de como soy, no soy mas que un monstruo devorador de amor que busca el mal y la destruccion.

Saver(con una sonrisa): Correccion, de nuevo, no eres mas que una pony que no encontro más alimento eficaz que el amor que busca venganza porque le arrebataron a sus crías las cuales no le dejaron alimentar.

Twilight: Vaya, nunca lo había visto de ese modo, eso nos hace quedar como lo peor de lo peor.

Saver(apuntando a twilight): Exacto, eres de lo peor, asi mueras de cancer.

Chrysalis(acomplejada): Estáis haciendo esto para enredarme, verdad? Fijo que hay algun ninja detrás de mí ahora mismo.

Saver(poniendose cara a cara con Chrysalis): Chrysalis, mírame, el unico ninja que hay por aquí cerca, soy yo, ahora dime, realmente crees que actúas mal?

Chrysalis(algo entristecida): pues sí...

Saver: Por qué?

Chrysalis: Bueno, me alimento de amor, me quise vengar de equestria bastantes veces.

Saver: Por qué?

Chrysalis: la primera fue despues del "ataque" de la boda en canterlot, me habian quitado de alimentarme a mi y a mis crías, la segunda, fue esta, me habian arrebatado a mis crías.

Saver: Quieres que te diga el nombre de lo que te impulso?

Chrysalis: Sí, por favor.

Saver: Dos palabras, instinto materno, realmente no veias a tus crias como subditos, sino como hijos, actuaste por instinto materno, por lo cual, no lo hacias porque seas mala, sino porque eras madre de cientos de hijos, yo no veo eso como algo malvado.

Chrysalis(extrañada): Me sentia como una madre? (A punto de reirse): pues es cierto, solo pensaba en quitar el amor para alimentar a la colmena y nada mas, nunca quise hacerles daño en un principio, quien iva a decir que un mono albino me entendiese mejor que yo misma?

Chrysalis estaba saltando de felicidad, siempre se considero una reina malvada, sin embargo, eso la cego de lo que realmente era, una madre con muchos hijos, Saver, Twilight y kody veian la celebracion de Chrysalis.

Twilight(susurrando): la ataco ahora?

Saver(susurrando): La atacas y te arranco el cuerno, las alas y la cutie mark.

Twilight(susurrando): A veces das miedo.

Saver(susurrando): Lo se

Kody(susurrando): Y si la ataco yo?

Saver(susurrando): Te saco la traquea a traves de la puta boca.

Kody(susurrando): Entoncea mejor aviso a Zero de que no le intente hacer nada a Chrysalis.

Saver(susurrando): Si le intentan hacer algo los mato.

Twilight: Chrysalis.

Chrysalis(seria): Qué quieres, asesina de colmenas?

Twilight(triste): Perdón, se que no es suficiente para enmendar lo que hacíamos, pero, espero que podamos llevar una buena amistad.

Chrysalis(furiosa): Amistad? Con aquella que casi nos mata a mí y a mis crías? Acepto tus disculpas, pero la amistad entre nosotras es algo imposible.

Saver: Y conmigo?

Chrysalis: Contigo si que tendria amistad, despues de todo eres el primero en tratarme bien.

Saver(celebrando y canturreando): yay, soy su amigo, soy su amigo, (señalando a Twilight aun sonriendo y canturreando): Tú no, que te jodan.

Twilight(haciendo aparecer su martillo magico y golpeando a Saver en la cabeza): A callar.

Saver: A todo esto, Chrysalis, qué haces aqui? (Con tono picarón): Admitelo, te enteraste de que estaba por aqui y viniste a que te diese amor, eh? Pillina.

Chrysalis: Pues no, Me habian dicho de venir a secuestraros a todos y que de paso me vengase si quería, pero creo que paso.

Saver, kody y Twilight(con cara de póker): Qué?

Chrysalis: Voy a pasar, despues de todo me pedisteis perdon, no creo que sea tan malo.

???: Así que osas traicionar a nuestro señor?

Saver se fijó en el lugar del que provenia la voz, que era sobre Chrysalis, donde se encontraba un soldado oscuro con un cuchillo y con el casco quitado, tenia una piel palida, un cuerno afilado, unos ojos afilados como cuchillos de color rojo, una crin larga rubia, colmillos saliendo de su boca y unos músculos enormes.

Chrysalis: Así es, Dio.

Dio: Sabes lo poderoso que es, no? Él es el único ante el cual yo, Dio, me postro, el único capaz de asustarme, despues de todo yo soy el más poderoso de sus Soldados.

Saver: El más poderoso? Anda ya, si lo único que haces es copiarte de Dio, el de JoJo's, (con tono burlon): o acaso tambien trascendiste tu humanidad o ponicidad o como se putas diga?

Dio(con tono cabreado): Huh, y se puede saber quien eres tú, perro inmundo?

Saver: Mi nombre es Saver, el único amigo de Chrysalis, y el que te derrotará.

Dio(con una sonrisa bajando de encima de Chrysalis): Huh? Derrotarme a mí, Dio? Permite que me ría.

Saver(con una sonrisa): Tu proxima frase será: (gritando con cara de enfado) "No tienes nada que hacer contra mí, Dio, te mandare al agujero del que saliste insecto inmundo!!!" (volviendo a sonreir): Tal cual.

Dio(gritando con una sonrisa): No tienes nada que hacer contra mí, Dio, te mandare al agujero del que saliste insecto inmundo!!! (Perplejo): Huh?!

Kody: Pudo predecir lo que ese tal Dio iva a decir? Saver logra sorprenderme cada vez mas.

Dio: Te crees muy inteligente, eh?

Saver y Dio(a la vez): No puedes equipararte a mi inteligencia, Yo, Dio, soy el ser supremo.

Dio(perplejo): Qué?

Saver(sonriendo): Con cuantos como tú crees que he peleado?

Tras esto, todos los allí presentes, tanto soldados oscuros como soldados normales, tanto los que se escondían como los que luchaban, hasta el resto de los Urban Tracers, se habian reunido allí para ver que sucedía, y se reían tras la humillacion de Dio, como lo hicieron con la humillacion de Trixie.

Dio(cabreandose): Malditos imbeciles, ya me habeis hartado, yo, Dio, no toleraré esta humillacion, usare ese hechizo que solo yo puedo usar... (Cabreado, gritando): The World!!!

Tras esto, se ve como las cabezas de todos los soldados oscuros son aplastadas al instante.

Dio(con la mirada baja): Cómo os atrevéis a burlaros de vuestro capitán, en fin, siempre fuisteis prescindibles...

Saver(perplejo): Qué..?

Kody(perplejo): Cojones..?

Twilight(perpleja): The World? Pero se supone que ese hechizo es...

Dio: Os pensasteis que no eraas que un charlatan, no?

Twilight(frunciendo el ceño): Ese hechizo solo puede ser usado por un pony.

Dio(señalandose como en el meme): PENSABAIS QUE ERA UN MAGO CALLEJERO COMO TRIXIE LULAMOON, PERO ERA YO, DIIIIO!! (Apollandose en sus patas traseras y echando la espalda para atras mientras abría sus brazos, gritando): WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!

Zero(perplejo): No, imposible, no puede ser...

Parca: Pero, como puede hacer eso? Quien es ese tal Dio?

Zero: Dio Brando, uno de los antagonistas principales de JoJo's Bizarre adventure, lo que acaba de usar, es un hechizo con el nombre de su stand: The World, el cual detiene el tiempo.

Parca: Pues me he quedado igual que estaba.

Saver(adoptando una postura de combate como en karate): Pues me toca derrotarte.

Dio(retomando una postura normal): Así que vas a intentar derrotarme, eh? y encima desarmado, (Preparado para lanzar un cuchillo): INUTIL INUTIL INUTIL INUTIL INUTIL INUTIL INUTIL,(lanzando el cuchillo): IIIINUTIIIIIIIL!!!!!

Saver: Chrysalis, a un lado!!!

Tras decir esto, saver empuja hacia un lado a Chrysalis, mientras que a el no le queda mucho tiempo para salvarse.

Saver(en su mente): Joder, mas me vale pensar el testamento mientras me alcanza ese cuchillo, yo moriré, pero al menos Chrysalis estará a salvo.

Tras esto, Saver cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando su muerte, mientras el cuchillo le llega. Sin embargo...

Zero: Tienes razon Dio...

tras decir esto, Zero se mueve rapidamente a entre el cuchillo y Saver y le da al cuchillo con su Z-saber, derritiéndo el cuchillo al instante, después Saver abre los ojos.

Zero(sonriendo): Es inutil.

Dio(sorprendido): Huh? Eres rapido, sin embargo, yo lo soy mas.

Saver: Zero, dejame luchar a mí.

Zero: No, tu preocúpate de Chrysalis, que de Dio ya me encargo yo.

Saver(con un tono de "no seas pesado"): Oye, no vayas de chulito porque las tenemos.

Dio, había lanzado un golpe con su casco hacia donde estaban Saver y Zero, Saver lo esquivo, pero Zero se lo comió y se fue a la verga, mientras que el resto de ponis se habian escondido.

Dio(frorando su casco): Así que, te llamábas Saver, no? (Señalandolo): Entonces veamos de lo que eres capaz, nos enfrentaremos en combate, qué me dices?

Saver: Más te vale que ninguno de tus soldados ponga un dedo en Chrysalis.

Dio(sonriendo cruzado de patas): Mis soldados? Je, lo unico que eran esos son marionetas y estan todas muertas, (iluminando su cuerno para invocar un monton de cuchillos): y ahora lo unico que quiero destrozar eres tú.

Saver(invocando a Elucidator): Parece que no sera un combate facil... (Mirando hacia los ponis escondidos): pero... (Mirando hacia Chrysalis): Pero... Mirando hacia Dio): Pero no perderé.

Dio: Juajajajaja, de verdad crees poder derrotarme a mí, Dio, en un combate?

Saver: No creo poder derrotarte, se que puedo derrotarte.

Dio(gritando): ESO ESTÁ POR VER, SAVEER!!!

La llegada de Chrysalis a ponyville no termino como ella esperaba, sin embargo, la mera existencia de Dio allí era un problema serio, saver estaba a punto de batirse en duelo con Dio, quien ganará? Descubridlo en el proximo capítulo de Equestrian Tracers.

 **PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO, ESTABA SIN IDEAS PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO, SIN EMBARGO, LOGRÉ TERMINARLO, EN CUANTO PUEDA, SEGUIRE CON EL RESTO DE FANFICS, Y A LOS QUE OS GUSTE ESTE FIC, A DISFRUTARLO, A LOS QUE NO OS GUSTE, YO NO OS OBLIGO A LEERLO, CHAU**


	8. combate mortal! Saver vs Dio!

En el capítulo anterior, Chrysalis llegó a Ponyville con un ejército de soldados, sin embargo...

Saver: Hola preciosa, un día hermoso, no?

Chrysalis(extrañada): Tío, eres muy raro.

Saver(sonriendo): Por tí sería tan raro como un perrito verde, bichito.

Kody(lanzando su lanza): Buena distracción Saver, ahora yo ataco.

Tras esto, saver hizo desaparecer la Elucidator e invoco su buster sword y se puso delante de chrysalis para despues lanzar un tajo horizontal, partiendo la lanza en 2, chrysalis y kody se sorprendieron por el acto de Saver.

Chrysalis: no deberias mirar así por mí, (haciendo levitar un par de lanzas): Porque yo no voy a tener esa clase de miramientos.

Saver(deprimido): Entonces, me estas mandando a la friendzone? Jo que lata, siempre igual.

Tras esto Chrysalis intentó apuñalar a Saver, sin embargo, gracias a la magia que el don de lucis le brindaba era capaz de esquivar las puñaladas que Chrysalis le intentaba asestar, hasta se puso de pie en las lanzas, ante esto, Chrysalis y Kody se quedaron atónitos.

Saver(sonriendo cerca de Chrysalis): Ya lo pillo, eres tsundere, cierto?

Chrysalis(Agarrando a Saver por los hombros): Tú no tienes ni idea de como soy, no soy mas que un monstruo devorador de amor que busca el mal y la destruccion.

Saver(con una sonrisa): Correccion, no eres mas que una pony que no encontro más alimento eficaz que el amor que busca venganza porque le arrebataron a sus crías las cuales no le dejaron alimentar, tú no eres un monstruo, eres una madre con muchos hijos, yo no veo eso como algo malo.

Chrysalis(extrañada): Me sentia como una madre? (A punto de reirse): pues es cierto.

Twilight(susurrando): la ataco ahora?

Saver(susurrando): La atacas y te arranco el cuerno, las alas y la cutie mark.

Twilight(susurrando): A veces das miedo.

Saver: A todo esto, Chrysalis, qué haces aqui?

Chrysalis: Me habian dicho de venir a secuestraros a todos y que de paso me vengase si quería, pero voy a pasar, despues de todo me pedisteis perdon, no creo que sea tan malo.

Dio(encima de Chrysalis): así que osas traicionar a nuestro señor?

Saver(con una sonrisa): Tu proxima frase será: (gritando con cara de enfado) "No tienes nada que hacer contra mí, Dio, te mandare al agujero del que saliste insecto inmundo!!!" (volviendo a sonreir): Tal cual.

Dio(gritando con una sonrisa): No tienes nada que hacer contra mí, Dio, te mandare al agujero del que saliste insecto inmundo!!! (Perplejo): Huh?!

Dio: Te crees muy inteligente, eh?

Saver y Dio(a la vez): No puedes equipararte a mi inteligencia, Yo, Dio, soy el ser supremo.

Dio(perplejo): Qué?

Dio: Juajajajaja, de verdad crees poder derrotarme a mí, Dio, en un combate?

Saver: No creo poder derrotarte, se que puedo derrotarte.

Dio(gritando): ESO ESTÁ POR VER, SAVEER!!!

Capítulo 8: Combate mortal!! Saver vs Dio!!!

Saver había adoptado una postura de combate mientras que Dio se limito a cruzarse de patas y sonreir entre el abanico que formaban sus cuchillos.

Dio: Deja que te diga, que el poder de The World es mucho mayor de lo que cuentan.

Saver: Ya, sin embargo el de Star Platinum acabo derrotandolo en el manga, (en su cabeza): Ire corriendo contra el mientras le provoco, haciendo que el tambien corra hacia mí, y cuando utilize The World para detener el tiempo y acabar conmigo asesto rapidamente una estocada.

Tras esto, Saver comenzo a correr hacia Dio mientras gritaba y Dio lanzó sus cuchillos contra él, Saver penso que los cuchillos eran una distraccion, por lo que no se defendió.

Saver: Qué te pasa plagias? A caso te doy miedo? No eras el mas poderoso? No eres mas que un chiflado, musculitos.

Dio: Si algo he aprendido en mi corta vida, es que mientras más planes haces, más posibilidades hay de que fallen.

Saver: Qué?

Tras esto, Saver tuvo que esquivar los cuchillos, algunos le rozaron, haciendole pequeños cortes en la cara, en las piernas y en los brazos, sin embargo, el verdadero plan de Dio aun no habia finalizado.

Dio: THE WOOOOORLD!!!!

[Punto de vista de Dio]

Había paralizado el tiempo, y Saver estaba de espaldas ante mí, mi verdadero plan era el de rozarle con los cuchillos habiendolos lanzado de forma que pareciese una distraccion para despues paralizar el tiempo y asestarle el golpe de gracia.

Dio: Vaya, vaya, parece que su plan no salio como esperaba, no, Saver?

Después de decir esto, fui hadta el parandome frente a Chrysalis por unos micro-segundos, los cuales empleé para hacerle una pequeña aboyadura entre los ojos, lo suficiente como para que le doliera pero no la matase.

Dio: Tú, traidora, tienes suerte de que no me ordenasen acabar contigo pese a que nos traicionases, perra, te habria hecho polvo en tan solo 5 segundos... (Perplejo) un momento, cuanto tiempo llevo? (Mirando su reloj) mierda, solo me queda un segundo para matar a Saver, como pude ser tan descuidado? (Corriendo hacia saver): Debo matarle antes de que el tiempo se libere!!

Despues de esto el tiempi fue liberado antes de que alcanzase a Saver, este se dio cuenta de que estaba a su costado, y me lanzo un tajo horizontal, el cual logre bloquear con un cuchillo, despues de eso me alejé.

Saver: Así que al final sí usaste The World huh?

Dio: Así que ya te lo esperabas?

Saver: lo que no entiendo, es por que se desactivo cuando estabas cerca de asestarme un golpe de gracia y no cuando ya me lo habias asestado, será como en el manga?

Dio: Joder...

Parca: No lo entiendo.

Kody: Segun el anime de JoJo's, Dio puede usar The World para detener el tiempo, pero tiene un limite no recuerdo si era 5 o 6 segundos.

Dio: me descuidé unos momentos, pero no volverá a pasar... (En su cabeza): Sin embargo, no debería usar The World tan a la ligera, despues de todo solo lo puedo usar 5 veces al día, si lo uso mas de lo necesario podría morir.

Saver: Qué te pasa, Dio? Acaso estas pensando en tus limitaciones?

Dio: Huh? Acaso eres idiota? (Poniendose de nuevo a dos patas y echandose hacia atrás) yo, Dio, soy todo-poderoso, no tengo limitaciones.

Saver: La vista es una de las limitaciones de todo ser, sea o no todo poderoso.

Dio(poniendose normal de nuevo): qué?

Saver(sonriendo): Despues de todo, solo podemos ver lo que esta en frente de nosotros.

Saver estaba enfrente mío con una estocada preparada, yo no me lo esperaba claro esta, así que estaba acorralado, con el único escape de usar The World para salvarme, no me quedaba de otra, mi cuchillo cedería y no puedo arriesgarme a meter otro.

Dio: Maldicion... (Gritando): The World!!!

El tiempo se detuvo y yo me lancé hacia atras con una voltereta, alejándome de la espada de Saver.

Dio: Mierda, ahora solo puedo usarlo 2 veces más, por no decir que cada vez el hechizo se vuelve mas debil.

Mire hacia Saver, tenia los ojos cerrados y yo me preocupé,

Dio(preocupado): No, es imposible que se diese cuenta de que mi The World no es tan potente como el original, por cada vez que lo uso se vuelve mas debil, si mientras esta el tiempo detenido por tercera vez mi rival prestase atencion al sonido, podria escucharme, durante la cuarta vez podría mover los ojos si los fuerza y durante la quinta vez existe la mínima posibilidad de que pueda entrar al tiempo detenido si dice The World al mismo tiempo que yo, Dio, pero, no se pudo haber dado cuenta.

El tiempo volvió a fluir, y Saver se mantuvo en su postura.

[JoJo's bizarre adventure stardust crussaders OST - stardust crussaders]

Saver(sonriendo): Ya veo, gracias por la pista Dio, pero tienes razon, era imposible que me diese cuenta de eso.

Dio(impactado): q- QUÉEEEEEEEEE?!!

Saver: Cuando cierro los ojos, instantaneamente pongo atencion en mis oidos, pero no de forma voluntaria, y otra cosa, tengo hiperacusia, es decir, tengo un oido que te cagas de bueno, una cosa es cierta, si no llego a cerrar los ojos por el grito no me habria dado cuenta nunca.

Kody: A que se refiere saver?

Saver(hacia kody): Su The World es más debil que el original, no solo tiene un limite de 5 usos por día, sino que tambien se vuelve mas debil con cada vez que se usa, por ejemplo, en esta tercera vez pude escuchar lo que dijo, en la proxima si fuerzo la vista soy capaz de ver lo mismo que él, y en la ultima vez si recito el conjuro al mismo tiempo que el tambien podre moverme en el tiempo detenido.

Chrysalis: Qué? Ni siquiera yo sabía eso, Dio es muy precabido.

Dio(con los ojos cerrados): Saver, eres muy astuto, yo, Dio, te felicito por darte cuenta de eso, (abriendo los ojos): sin embargo, no necesito The World para ir más veloz.

[Punto de vista Saver]

"Qué no necesita The World para ir más veloz? Menudo chiste" pense sonriendo, pero al ver como Dio dejaba imagenes residuales mientras corria hacia mí, mi sonrisa se borraba.

Dio(Asestandome un fuerte golpe): MUDA!!

Tras esto, fui mandado a volar hacia donde estaban kody y Chrysalis, kody me detuvo, siendo arrastrado unos pasos hacia atras.

Saver(susurrando): Kody, escucha, tengo un plan.

Kody(susurrando): cuenta.

Le susurre a kody mi plan y luego me dejo en el suelo, de pie, yo me sacudí el polvo, mientras lo hacia, me di cuenta de que tenia sangre cayendo de mi frente, me habia asestado un golpe tan fuerte que me dejó sangrando, tras esto, fruncí el ceño y volvi a invocar a Elucidator.

Dio: Ahora te das cuenta de que yo, Dio, soy el más poderoso de toda equestria? Por debajo de mi señor, claro está.

Saver(lanzando a Elucidator hacia Dio): A callar, rubia.

Dio(esquivando a Elucidator): huh? Enserio creias poder hacer algo con eso?

Saver(estando ya frente a dio con un fuerte puñetazo preparado): Sí, distraerte, (golpeando a Dio en el rostro, gritando en tono grave): ORA!!

Del puñetazo tumbé a Dio y le deje sangrando por el ocico, Dio me miró con odio y yo sonrei.

Saver(señalando a mi frente): Eso por el golpe de antes.

Dio(tumbandome con sus patas traseras): Cabrón, yo, Dio, nunca pierdo.

Saver(teletransportandome a Elucidator antes de tocar el suelo): Pues has perdido la paciencia.

Dio(gritando furioso): THE WORLD.

[fin del soundtrack]

[JoJo's bizarre adventure stardust crussaders OST - hesitation]

Antes de que el tiempo se detuviese forcé mi vista y vi como Dio se limpiaba la nariz y se acercaba a mí.

Dio: sabes cual es el poder de The World? ¡El verdadero poder de The World, como su nombre indica, es reinar supremamente sobre el mundo entero!

Después de esto, Dio miró a Chrysalis.

Dio: Ella te gusta, no?

Tras esto, Dio se acercó a Chrysalis y jugueteó con su cara.

Dio: Ahora que miro a este bichejo es bastante atrayente a la vista.

Despues de decir esto, Dio me miró y yo le miré con rabia, como diciendo que la dejase en paz.

Dio: Ya veo...

[JoJo's bizarre adventure stardust crussaders OST - charge of darkness]

El tiempo prosiguió y justo cuando el tiempo volvio a fluir, Dio besó a Chrysalis y despues la empujó.

Chrysalis: ha... Ha...

Dio: Dime, a caso querias que fuese saver el primero?

Chrysalis se quedo perpleja, como si le hubiesen robado el alma.

Dio(con las patas delanteras formando una x en su pecho): Ya veo... (Gritando y señalandose): pues lamento decirte Que no fue Saver quien te robó tu primer beso. ¡Fui yo! ¡DIO!

Saver(furioso): Diiiiiiooooooo!!!! hijo de puta!!!!

Dio: Qué te pasa? Saver, acaso estas tan furioso que no puedes pensar?

Tras esto eché mi mirada abajo y Dio echo su mirada hacia Chrysalis, quien se estaba limpiando la boca con barro, en forma de ofensa.

Dio: Sera perra.

Chrysalis: Sabes, Dio? (Mirando a Dio desafiante): El barro besa mucho mejor que tú.

Dio(golpeando a Chrysalis): Puta!! Te das cuenta de a quien te estas dirigiendo?!! Yo, el gran Dio, podria arrebatarte la vida en cuestion de segundos.

Saver(furioso): Entonces hazlo conmigo, miserable patán hijo de un bastardo!!

Dio(furioso, hacia Saver): Qué así sea pues, vamos, Saver!!!

Saver: Sabes lo que te digo? Que los hombres que luchan por y con honor siempre tendrán limitaciones.

Dio: Eh?

Saver: Siempre lucharan siguiendo las reglas del combate y no lo harán para matar salvo que el contrincante haya hecho una ofensa muy grande al honor de dicho hombre, y si solo es un rival, entonces ira solo, sin ayuda de nadie.

Dio: Qué andas balbuceando? A caso estas dictando tu testamento?

Saver: No, lo que digo es que... (Gritando): Rechazo mi honor, Dio, lo trasciendo.

[Jojo's bizarre adventure stardust crussaders OST - stardust crussaders]

Tras esto, Dio escucho una palmada detras de el y vio como una estaca crecia detrás de el por lo que decidió echarse para adelante sin embargo yo ya estaba poniendo mi espada en su cuello.

Dio: Mierda.

Saver(sonriendo): Ya no tienes escapatoria.

Dio: Se te olvida que aun me queda un uso.

Dio y Saver(Gritando, al mismo tiempo): THE WOOOOORLD!!!!

Dio: Qué?!

El tiempo se detuvo y Dio echo abajo y se echo para atras con un salto, estaba asustado.

Dio(asustado): Como es posible?! Con cuanta gente como yo te has enfrentado?! Contesta ahora mismo!!!

Saver(con una sonrisa): ¿Recuerdas tú cuántos panes has comido en tu vida?

Dio me me miró mas asustado todavía.

Dio: Asi que este era tu plan eh? Acorralarme en mi propio terreno.

Saver: plan? Esto no es un plan ¡Esto es valentía!

Dio(asustado y enfurecido): Maldito mono albino...

Saver: Lo siento, ¿podrías repetir lo que dijiste? Dependiendo de tu respuesta puede que te patee el culo.

El limite de the world paso por ultima vez y el tiempo volvio a fluir de nuevo, Dio estaba impactado y asustado, no sabía qué hacer!!

Saver(sonriendo con el ceño fruncido): Así que el limite son 5 segundos, eh?

Dio: Maldito seas...

Saver(empezando a correr contra Dio): Tu proxima frase será: "NO PUEDE SER, YO, EL GRAN DIO, SOY INVENCIBLE, SOY SUPERIOR A TÍ, NO ME DERROTARAS NI EN TUS MEJORES SUEÑOS!!!" tal cual.

Dio(gritando furioso y asustado): NO PUEDE SER, YO, EL GRAN DIO, SOY INVENCIBLE, SOY SUPERIOR A TÍ, NO ME DERROTARAS NI EN TUS MEJORES SUEÑOS!!! (Perplejo): Qué?

Lancé una estocada, la cual dio esquivo dando un paso hacia la izquierda, sin embargo, de entre la multitud aparecieron zero y parca quienes sujetaron a Dio por las patas delanteras, mientras que kody usó alquimia para retener sus patas traseras.

Dio: No, imposible, no podeis derrotarme a mí, Dio.

Saver(acariciando el filo de mi espada, con tono frio): Sabes? Ya que besaste a Chrysalis es mi turno de humillarte, antes de morir, solo tengo que decir algo antes.

Dio: No te atreverás.

Saver: No homo.

Tras esto, lleve mi boca a la de Dio, pero en vez de besarle, le escupí en la boca, el escupitajo llego a la garganta, por lo que le obligo a tragarlo.

Dio: Maldito, seas.

Saver(con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa): Ahora, toca la referencia a JoJo's... (Dando rapidas y potentes estocadas a Dio, con tono grabe): ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora...

despues de esto, Zero y Parca se apartaron de un salto y yo cambie a Elucidator por Buster sword.

Dio(asustado): No, no pir favor no...

Saver(sosteniendo mi buster sword a mi izquierda con ambas manos): Jaque mate ateo, (gritando con tono grabe mientras daba un potente tajo horizontal con la buster sword): OOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Dicho tajo partio en dos a Dio.

Dio(con dolor): No, nononononono, no puede ser.

Saver: "Tu proxima frase será: yo, dio, no puedo morir, no por alguien como el, Noooooooooooo" tal cual.

Dio(con sangrando a borbotones): yo, dio, no puedo morir, no por alguien como el, Noooooooooooo!!!

Después de esto, Dio murió desangrado, y Saver apoyó la buster sword en su hombro derecho, mientras que en su movil puso una cancion.

[Phantom blood: Jonathan joestar victory theme]

Saver: ATENDED, PUEBLO DE PONYVILLE, ESTA BATALLA RESULTO EN JAQUE PARA EL ENEMIGO!!!!!!

Todos en el pueblo de ponyville vitorearon, y empezaron a festejar.

Saver: Applejack, es temporada de Sidra, no?

Applejack: Así es.

Saver: Pues trae hasta la ultima gota de ella, hoy nadie se ira al sobre sin un buen trago!!!

Applejack: Tu si que sabes celebrar una victoria colega.

Unos minutos despues, estaba sentado en una mesa rodeado por varias lleguas, entre ellas Lyra Heartstrings, Octavia, BonBon, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy.

Lyra: En serio, cómo puedes tener los cojones tan grandes?

Octavia: Esa lengua señorita heartstrings.

Saver: ejejejejeje.

Rarity: Querido, en serio, eres más fuerte que el propio Dio.

Saver: Mas vale maña que fuerza.

Rainbow Dash: Y el cómo predecias cada frase que decia.

Saver: Bueno, ya me habia enfrentado a un monton mas de gente como él.

Pinkie pie, octavia, lyra, Rarity y Rainbow Dash: en serio? A cuantos?

Saver: Os digo lo mismo que le dije a dio, ¿Recordais vodotras cuántos panes habeis comido en vuestra vida?

Rarity, lyra y octavia se desmayaron, por lo que Rainbow pinkie, Fluttershy y yo nos sorprendimos un poco.

Fluttershy: Bueno, ya me gustaria a mi tener ese valor, me podria abrir más al mundo.

Saver: Qué dices? Si tu eres capaz de intimidar a un jodido dragon solo con la mirada.

Rainbow: Ya, bueno, eso solo paso una vez, pero macho, hasta yo me habria asustado sabiendo contra lo que me enfrentaba, tienes muchos huevos.

Saver(mirando a todos lados): Ya, bueno, pero una cosa, ¿donde esta Chrysalis?

Octavia: Creo que se habia ido hacia el bosque Everfree, por qué?

Saver(saltando el respaldo de la silla): Entonces nos vemos después, chao.

Dije para despues marchar de allí.

BonBon: En serio, qué demonios le habrá visto a esa deboradora de amor?

Octavia: Cada hombre tiene sus gustos, y debemos respetarlo.

Lyra: Ya pero, Chrysalis no es mitad bicho? Ademas intento arrebatarnos el amor y nos secuestro a todas en una ocasion.

Rainbow: Ya, pero si saver vio algo en ella, es probable que Chrysalis no sea tan mala.

Yo ya me había metido en el bosque everfree, estaba llamando a Chrysalis, pasaron 10 minutos antes de que la encontrase, cuando la vi corri hacia ella y puse mi mano a un lado de su cuello.

Saver: Chrysalis, a donde vas?

Chrysalis: Ya no puedo mirarte a la cara, saver.

Saver: Por qué no?

Chrysalis: Yo se que te gusto, y me trataste tan bien que queria que fueses tu, mi primer amigo, el que me robase mi primer beso, sin embargo, Dio se adelanto, y ya no puedo mirarte por eso.

Saver: Chrysalis, ya viste la paliza que le dí a Dio, ya no hay razón para que...

Chrysalis: No solo es eso, si estas conmigo, tu reputacion bajara y podrian sospechar de ti y atacarte.

Saver: En ese caso hara falta que meta algun puñetazo.

Chrysalis: Pero... Yo...

Saver: Si ahora lo que dices es que te preocupa no encajar, entonces yo te ayudaré a encajar, no hace falta que te vayas, no hace falta que te preocupes por un beso ni por no encajar, y mucho menos por mi.

Chrysalis: Como puedo saber que no me lo echaras en cara?

Saver: Por esto.

Tras decir esto, besé a Chrysalis, quien se sorprendió, después de eso, Chrysalis aceptó el beso, cuando nos separanos, Chrysalis ya no era la misma, tenia el mismo peinado pero de un color nas claro, su cuerpo era de color blanco en vez de negro, y su cuerno ahora era un cuerno normal, ya no tenia agujeros.

Saver: guau.

Chrysalis (preocupada): Qué pasa?

Saver(con una sonrisa): Felicidades, has sido reformada, ya no necesitas alimentarte de amor.

Chrysalis(mirando todo su cuerpo): Qué? Es en serio? Como me veo, estoy rara?

Saver(atrapando la cabeza de Chrysalis): estas comi siempre: hermosa.

Tras esto, le di un beso en la punta del hocico y nos reimos un rato, luego, vimos un lago, Chrysalis se quito ls corona y la miro.

Chrysalis: Je, parece que ya no necesitaré esto.

Saver: Me permite los honores?

Chrysalis me dio su corona y la lancé al lago, después volvimos a Ponyville y fui rodeado de yeguas, Chrysalis empezo a alejarse con cara de tristeza.

Saver(rodeando a Chrysalis con el brazo y acercándola): Lo siento, pero ya paso la fecha limite de la oferta.

Chrysalis sonrío y nos dirigimod junto a las demás, todas se alegraron de que Chrysalis se hubiese reformado.

Twilight: Ya se que no sera posible una amistad, pero por lo menos espero que no nos odiemos.

Chrysalis: Por mi vale, despues de todo no podria estar enfadada con una amiga de mi novio.

Todas: Tu novio?

Saver: Holi.

Todas: QUÉEEEEEEEEE?!! SAVER ES TU NOVIO?!!!

Saver: yaassssss.

Kody: Joder macho, siempre pense que tendria otra novia antes que tú.

Zero: Yo siempre pense que estarías soltero toda tu vida y que moririas virgen.

Parca: Yo no pense nada xD.

Saver: Sabeis? He estado pensando esto por mucho tiempo, y si nos cambiamos el nombre?

Zero: Qué?

Kody: por cual?

Saver: Tranquilos, no cambiara mucho, ya que estamos en Equestria, por que no nos llamamos Equestrian Tracers?

Parca: Como demonios tienes ese don para poner nombres?

Kody: Tío, es un buen nombre.

Zero: Me sorprende que se te haya ocurrido a tí.

Saver: Acaso me subestimais por ser brony?

Todos nos reimos, no se si era por la sidra pero me hizo mucha gracia.

Kody, parca, zero y Saver: Entonces queda claro, nos llamaremos Equestrian Tracers.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, se podía ver a Dark hablando con un pony negro, lo unico que se podía ver era que vestia con una arnadura y una capa de rey.

Dark: Finalmente Chrysalis nos ha traicionado, Rey Sombra.

Sombra: Recuerda Dark, cuando te dirijas a mí, di mi rey, pero aparte de eso, ya me esperaba algo así, por lo que le ordené a Dio que anduviese cerca, dile que la mate de inmediato.

Dark: Dio murió, mi rey.

Sombra(impresionado): Qué?! Dio fue asesinado?! Pero si era el mas poderoso de mis soldados, quien lo mato?

Dark: Fue Saver, mi rey.

Sombra: Ah, parece que nuestros monitos son mas poderosos de lo que pensabamos.

Dark: Quiere que vaya yo, mi rey?

Sombra: Nah, déjalo estar por el momento, mientras tanto, entrenate, la proxima batalla tambien sera dura.

Dark: Sí, mi Rey.

Después de esto, Dark se envolvió en una ventisca negra y desapareció.

Sombra: Así que Saver logró ponerse por encima de The World, huh? Esto se pone interesante por momentos.

Continuará...


	9. Recuperemos los elementos de la harmonía

Capítulo 9: A la carrera!! Recuperemos los Elementos de la harmonia!!

Estaban todos reunidos en el castillo de Twilight, mas específicamente en el salón del mapa, Saver, Parca, Kody, Zero y Chrysalis tambien estaban ahí reunidos, algo no le terminaba de encajar a Twilight, ni a Rarity, ni a Applejack, ni a Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: No lo entiendo, sinceramente no lo entiendo.

Applejack: Hay algo que se nos escapa, pero el qué?

Saver: Podriais explicarnos por que estais dandole tantas vueltas?

Twilight: Antes de vuestra llegada, Chrysalis no daba indicios de vida, ni siquiera tenía un solo aliado, como apareció de repente junto a un ejercito y junto al creador de The World?

Chrysalis: veras...

Applejack: Tambien es muy raro que cambiase de parecer tan rapido.

Chrysalis: en cuanto a eso...

Rainbow Dash(lanzandose hacia Chrysalis): No será que estas esperando al momento justo para apuñalarnos por la espalda?

Chrysalis: N-no, no tengo motivos para hacer eso.

Twilight: Y como podemos confiar en que lo que dijiste sea cierto? Aunque me haya hecho sentir mal y me haya disculpado, sigo sin confiar en tí.

Chrysalis se entristecio y bajó la mirada, lo que dijo Twilight tenía sentido despues de todo, es complicado conseguir la confianza de otra persona, y aun mas si les has causado malas impresiones, sin embargo.

Saver(golpeando el mapa): Yo creo en sus palabras.

Todas se sorprendieron ante este acto por parte de Saver, sin embargo, kody se limito a sonreir.

Chrysalis: Saver, no hace falta que...

Saver(mirando hacia abajo): Después de todo, se ha reformado, (con una mirada furiosa) A CASO NO ES ESO SUFICIENTE?!!

Twilight: No, no lo es, que haya cambiado de forma pudo haber sido una transformación, no una reforma, y que haya escondido su corona tampoco la hace ver menos mala.

Saver(con furia): No la escondio, ella misma me la dio para que la tirase y yo mismo la tiré a un lago del bosque Everfree, además, recuerda quien de vosotras dos fue la que le arrebató a sus crias a la otra.

Twilight: Tampoco lo hice yo.

Saver: Ya, pero quien felicitó a Starlight por haberlo hecho?

Twilight: Pues...

Saver: Que no hayas participado no quiere decir que no hayas tenido nada que ver.

Applejack: Saver, ya es suficiente, es cierto que ha cambiado, eso no lo discuto, y tampoco digo que no hayamos obrado mal por nuestros prejuicios, pero tampoco sabemos con certeza si es verdad que no nos atacara por la espalda.

Saver: Yo se que no miente, por que no podeis creer en ella?

Kody: Yo apoyo a Saver, le conozco y después de todo el nunca apoyaria a alguien malvado, somos 3 contra 10.

Parca: 4 contra 9, despues de todo es cierto que Saver puede hacer cambiar a una persona mas rapido que nadie.

Zero: yo aun no confío en ella, y tampoco en Saver, pero si confio en kody, 5 contra 8.

Fluttershy: Ehm... No creo que sea el mejor momento, pero... Fue ella la que atacó, por qué no le preguntamos el porqué? Así evitamos que esta discusion llegue a mayores... Digo, si os parece bien a vosotros...

Twilight y Saver: Eh...

Twilight y Saver se dieron un facepalm, pudieron haber hecho eso desde el principio y ni siquiera lo intentaron.

Saver: Como podemos ser tan idiotas?

Chrysalis: Tranquilo cielo, con este ambiente hasta a mi me hubiera pasado.

Zero: Cuuursiiis.

Chrysalis y Saver(dandole un golpe conjunto en la cara a Zero): A callar, gilipollas.

Zero quedo estampado en la pared con remolinos en los ojos.

Zero: Por qué a mí?

Saver y Chrysalis: por subnormal.

Twilight: Chrysalis, podrías explicarnos con detalle que fue lo que pasó?

Chrysalis: Claro, sabed ante todo, que no vine por voluntad propia, me alié con Sombra por motivos personales.

Todos excepto kody, parca y zero: CON SOMBRA? EL MISMO REY SOMBRA?!!

Chrysalis: Sí

Kody: Quien coño es el Rey Sombra?

Saver: Uno de los peores villanos, intento hacerse con el imperio de cristal por segunda vez despues de ser derrotado por Cadence, que hablando de ella, donde está?

Starlight(apareciendo de la nada y asustando a Saver): Se fueron a la mina de gemas con Flurry Heart, querían verla todos juntos, por lo que no se enteraron de nada y no corrieron peligro, seguramente se hayan encontrado con Maud.

Saver: Uff menos mal, si el imperio de cristal llegase a perder, no solo a su regenta, sino que tambien a su sucesora en menudo lío nos meteríamos.

Twilight: Ya eh? Menos mal.

Chrysalis: Sigo, resulta que cuando Saver y sus amigos llegaron él sintió una gran distorsión en las aguas magicas de Arbur.

Twilight: Encontro las legendarias aguas mágicas de Arbur?

Chrysalis: De hecho, su castillo esta conectado a la cueva donde las encontró, en fin, Cuando ellos llegaron, el agua empezó a burbujear de un color morado, tambien estaba enterado de la profecía, sin embargo, no estaba al tanto de los días que transcurrieron desde el regreso de nightmare moon, por lo que le sorprendio, pero le agradó, se dió cuenta de que llegaron porque las burbujas que se elevaban formaban una bola magica, claro que después explotaron antes de que supiese donde encontraros, cuando pasó esto, Sombra decidió armar una alianza entre los principales villanos, sin contar a Discord ni a Tyrek, en la cual el sería el lider, y todo para atraparos.

Saver: Solo eso para atraparnos? Menudo pardillo no sabe ni siquiera atraparnos.

Chrysalis: Pensamos que aun estabais vulnerables para daros caza, pero nos equivocamos.

Twilight: chrysalis, dijiste que trabajaste para el, sin embargo no pareces ser de las que acepta una alianza así como así, por qué aceptaste unirte a el?

Chrysalis: Me dijo que podria recuperar a mis crias y alimentarlas con el amor de toda equestria, me dio una oportunidad de poder vivir sin prejuicios.

Pinkie: Hum, muy bonito, pero entonces... POR QUÉ ACEPTASTE A SAVER?!! EH?!!!

Rainbow: Cazada.

Chrysalis: Me dieron una oportunidad pero me seguian tratando como lo que creia ser, una villana, Saver me hizo recapacitae sobre si realmente era malvada y tambien fue el primero en mostrarme una sonrisa despreocupada.

Saver: Vamos, hasta Starlight sospechaba que Chrysalis en verdad no era mala, sino, no le habria dado esa segunda oportunidad.

Twilight: Pero si realmente chrysalis fuese buena la habría tomado.

Chrysalis: Pues veras, estaba tan nerviosa por eso que no sabia como actuar, actue como lo solia hacer por impulso nervioso, luego me pase todo el camino hasta mi antiguo escondrijo repitiendo lo idiota que era.

Cadence: Es eso verdad?

Nos dimos todos la vuelta, Shining armor y Cadence habian vuelto.

Shining armor: Cadence, escondete junto con nuestro bebé yo la mantendré ocupada.

Cadence: pero...

Tras esto, Shining armor se lanzo al galope contra Chrysalis y salto, se disponia a clavarle su cuerno en el cuello, sin embargo, Saver lo interceptó y le lanzo xon fuerza hacia una pared, agrietandola un poco, luego, Saver lanzó la Elucidator recien invocada hacia la izquierda del cuello de Shining armor y se teletransportó a ella.

Saver(con tono grave): Qué le ivas a hacer a mi novia?

Shining: Tu novia? Menudo chiste, tienes a mi hermana y escoges a es bichejo inmundo.

Tras esto, Saver le dió un derechazo en el rostro a Shining armor, derechazo que lo despegó de la pared junto on un par de escombros, tambien, a Shining armor le salia un hilo de sangre de la boca y de la nariz.

Saver: Estas siendo humillado por un simple mono sin pelo, quien es ahora el bichejo inmundo?

Shining armor(limpiandose la sangre): Je, si querias ponermr de los nervios ya lo has conseguido.

Tras esto, Shining armor se lanzó a darle un golpe en el rostro a Saver, sin embargo, Saver bloqueo dicho golpe con un puñetazo del brazo derecho para despues darle un izquierdazo en la boca del estomago a Shining armor para echarlo para atras, Shining armor cayó al suelo sin aliento.

Saver: ponte en pie.

Shining armor: Qué?

Saver: Perdi mi honor en mi combate contra Dio, levantate para que te pueda apalizar y recuperar un poco de mi honor.

Shining armor(levantandose): Así que... Peleaste contra Dio, el mismo e ilustre Dio que creó The World.

Saver: Sí.

Shining armor: Si realmente lo hubieses hecho (goloeando a saver en el rostro): ya estarías muerto!!!

Saver se fue hacia la izquierda un poco a causa del golpe, despues de todo, se lo habia dado un caballo con mucha potencia en las patas, sin embargo.

Saver(con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca, mirando a Shining armor como si no hubiese recivido un golpe): Huh? A eso lo llamas golpe? Y tu eras el capitan de la guardia real?

Shining armor: Qué? Despues de recivir un golpe mio en la cara mis contrincantes suelen caer inconscientes.

Saver: Deja que te muestre lo que es un golpe de verdad.

Tras esto, Saver puso su pierna derecha delante de el y salto haciendo que su pierna izquierda girase 360 grados al rededor de el para después apoyarse en el pie izquierdo y darle una fuerte patada a Shining armor en la cara con el pie derecho, esta patada le saco un par de dientes a Shining armor y le tiro al suelo medio inconsciente.

Saver(agarrando del cuerno a Shining armor): Eso se llama patada, quieres que te enseñe mas golpes? Sino, mas vale que te disculpes.

Shining armor: Que... Te jodan...

Saver(preparando un puñetazo): Que así sea pues.

Chrysalis: Saver, ya es suficiente, si sigues le vas a matar!!

Saver: el te intentaba matar, no? Que tiene de malo que muera él?

Chrysalis: Acaso vas a dejar a su hija sin padre?

Tras esto se hizo un largo silencio, está claro que Saver no era de ese palo.

Saver(soltando a Shining armor): No esperes una disculpa por mi parte, despues de todo, hacia lo mismo que tu.

Shining armor: no sabes de lo que es capaz...

Saver: No, tú eres el que no sabe de que es capaz, o acaso ya te diste cuenta de que cambio?! Nunca fue malvada, solo queria vivir tranquila.

Shining armor: El simple hecho de que... Eh? Solo quiere vivir tranquila?

Chrysalis: Crees que yo escogí el tener que alimentarme de amor? Pues dejame decirte que no lo escogí yo, nací así.

Cadence(acercandose): Yo sé que lo has estado pasando mal, chrysalis, te privamos egoistamente del único alimento que podias tomar, me dí cuenta de eso hace nada.

Chrysalis: Vaya vaya, la princesa del Amor en carne y hueso, tienes suerte de que ya no tenga hambre.

Cadence: Veo que encontraste al hombre adecuado, el que te guió por el buen camino.

Chrysalis: sí, eso parece, como giran las cosas eh? Aunque lo mas extraño es que te acerques a mi con tu bebé, despues de todo fui una deboradora de amor.

Cadence: Fuiste, ya no lo eres, además, mírate, ya no asustas, y el bobo de marido no se dio cuenta.

Shining armor: Oye, que sea despistado vale, pero lo de bobo sobraba.

Saver: Shining armor el bobo despistado.

Kody: Saver, eres de lo que no hay.

Parca: Ya me gustaria a mi estar en su lugar.

Zero: sin embargo Hace parecer que el prota de este fanfic es él y no los cuatro.

Saver: Ya conseguireis novia panda de envidiosos, aunque no tan guapa como la mía.

Zero, kody y parca(en sus cabezas): Presumido de mierda...

Cadence: Saver, es cierto que luchaste contra Dio?

Saver(con una mano en la nuca): Bueno...

Twilight: No solo lucho contra el, sino que tambien lo mató.

Pinkie: Y al final le humillo otorgando fanservice BL.

Zero: Pero dijo no homo por lo que no es BL.

Pinkie: Ya bueno, pero hay que mantener a las fujoshis contentas.

Kody: Sip

Cadence, Shining armor y Starlight (sorprendidos): SAVER MATO A DIO?!!!

Saver: sí, bueno, digamos que ya me enfrente a otros de su tipo.

Cadence: Dime dime, era fuerte? Utilizó The World?

Starlight: Tuviste miedo?

Parca: Eh? Desde cuando derrotar a alguien te hace popular?

Twilight: Saver no acabo con uno cualquiera, acabo con uno de los asesinos mas buscados de equestria, era tan fuerte que su recompensa superaba el billón de bits.

Saver, Parca, Zero y Kody: SUPERA EL BILLÓN DE BITS?!!!!!!

Kody: Saver, vamos a por esa recompensa y aplicamos el comunismo.

Zero: Total, no perderías casi nada.

Parca: Partes iguales.

Saver: Aun así no sabria que hacer con tanto dinero.

Twilight: Siempre puedes gastarlo en algo como, yo que se, tu propia casa.

Saver: Y desmontar toooodo mi cuarto? Solo de pensarlo ya me da dolor de espalda.

Twilight: Bueno, pues gástalo en algo...

Saver: Podriamos mandar construir un gimnasio de parkour a algunos obreros.

Parca: Pero tendriamos que hacerlo publico, no nos lo vamos a quedar para nosotros.

Saver: pero tampoco quiero cobrar entradas.

Kody: ademas de que son ponis, no he enseñado a ningun animal a hacer parkour.

Chrysalis: Creo que había una forma de poder cambiar a otros seres de forma.

Parca: Cual? Dependiendo de cual sea podriamos utilizarla para cambiar de forma a los ponis por una humana, aunque solo sea para que entren.

Chrysalis: escuche una leyenda sobre un extraño diamante de color negro que se decia que podia cambiar la forma a voluntad del que rociase luz sobre él, su nombre es Veildenim.

Saver: gracias por la info cariño.

Chrysalis: Solo hay un problema, nadie sabe donde esta, ademas, estaria repartido en trozos por toda equestria, con uno nos bastaría.

Kody: Un momento, acabas de decir que nadie sabe donde estaba, como sabes que puede estar repartido en trozos?

Chrysalis: yo nací de uno de sus trozos, debe de haber más por ahí.

Saver: Así que por eso puedes cambiar de forma a voluntad, cada dia me sorprendes mas bichito.

Parca: Bueno, bueno, tampoco nos vengamos arriba con la idea, que no sabemos hacer planos.

Saver: Ya es cierto.

Chrysalis: Ademas, buscar el resto de los trozos de Veildenim debe de ser un total rompedero de cabeza (apareciendo al lado de Saver para abrazarle): no quiero que mi tesoro tenga migrañas por culpa de un pedrusco negro.

Saver: Vamos, tampoco hace falta exagerar bichito, aunque si que me daría pereza recorrer tooooda Equestria solo para algo que probablemente no interese a nadie.

Parca: en ese caso, por que no nos lo guardamos?

Kody: el ahorro hace al millonario despues de todo.

Zero: yo preferiría gastarlo.

Saver: pero tu eres tonto Zero, por lo que en lo que a dinero respecta tus preferencias no cuentan.

Zero: anuma sisierto.

Los recien-nombrados Equestrian tracers y chrysalis se echaron a reir mientras que las mane six los miraban con una mirada de extrañeza, aun no comprendían el sentido del humor de los humanos, sin embargo parece que chrysalis sí que lo entendía, lo que les resultaba confuso.

Twilight: en fin, qué os apetece hacer?

Saver: Me gustaria salir a entrenar pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que dijiste me estorbaría toda la gente ya que se me cruzaría en el paso, sobre todo chicas y me agoviaria, aunque... (Mirando a Chrysalis): Si fuese por enseñarle el pueblo a Chrysalis lo aguantaría.

Chrysalis: No hace falta, mas o menos puedo situarme.

Saver: En ese caso... Qué mierda hago?

Chrysalis: entre los sirvientes de Sombra, Dio era uno de los mas debiles, solo era fuerte por The World y por sus potentes ataques, el resto estan muy por encima de el, deberias entrenar magia o algo mas para poder luchar.

Parca: Ya, y yo aun sigo sin habilidad, solo con las espadas que crea kody no voy a poder aguantar mucho.

Saver: Ya, es un problema, ademas, si a Dio le hubiese dado por atacar a todo el pueblo en vez de solo a mí habríamos estado jodidos.

Twilight(golpeando la mesa): Decidido, Parca, Saver, vosotroa ireis en busca de los elementos de la harmonia, Chrysalis, tu vendras conmigo, te guiare por el castillo, y Kody y Zero, vosotros haced lo que os de la gana.

Kody: En ese caso iré a entrenar, no me pienso quedar detras de Saver para siempre.

Zero: En ese caso entrenemos juntos, no pienso dejar que un brony de mierda me aplaste.

Saver(dandole una fuerte patada voladora a Zero, mandandolo a la pared): Sigue soñando cerapio, yo puedo teletransportarme, que hay mas op que eso?

Zero(saliendo de la pared): Sigues siendo un brony inferior, eso te hace mas debil que yo.

Saver(cabreado, invocando la buster sword): Eh? Acaso quieres que te corte por la mitad, pequeño bastardo?

Twilight: Ya esta bien vosotros dos, no haceis mas que pelearos.

Saver: Empezo el.

Twilight: Vale, eso te lo compro.

Zero: Porque siempre se me echa la culpa a mi?

Todos: Porque eres el mas desastroso del grupo.

Zero: Malos.

Parca: Pero por qué me mandas a mi, Twilight?

Saver: Creo que para que desarrolles tu habilidad, quizas seas de los que estudian mejor si lo hacen justo la noche anterior al examen.

Parca(señalando como el capitan america): Entendí la referencia, pero sigo sin estar seguro.

Saver: Gallina...

Parca: Cuando partimos?

Todos se rieron en ese instante.

Twilight: Los elementos de la harmonia fueron entregados al arbol de la harmonia, esta en una caberna cerca de las ruinas del castillo de las dos hermanas, Saver sabrás llegar?

Saver: Más o menos, sé como es el lugar, si vamos bien orientados podremos llegar fhasta

Parca: Dilo por ti, ayer me quede despierto hasta tarde viendo JoJo's para entender lo que pasó ayer en el combate entre Dio y Saver, aunque solo llegué a terminar la parte 2.

Saver: Joseph best JoJo.

Kody: Bueno, yo me quedaré por aqui viendo fullmetal alchemist.

Twilight: Ya, yo me pondre a ver Sao, digo, a hacer mis deberes reales.

Saver: He oido a una Saohead por aqui?

Twilight: Sí jejeje.

Saver: Me alegra saber que no soy el unico, brohoof.

Twilight: Brohoof.

Twilight y Saver chocaron casco y puño.

Sergio: Sao es mierda.

Saver y Twilight(dandole un puñetazo a Sergio): Cierra la puta boca.

Sergio(con dos chichones en la cabeza): Auch.

Twilight: En fin, tened cuidado en el bosque Everfree.

Parca: Lo tendrémos, kody, hazme un arma porfa.

Kody: Marchando una Katana de cristal.

Tras esto, Kody dio una palmada y puso las manos en el suelo, del cual emergía lentamente una katana en su mano derecha. Unos segundos mas tarde, kody se dispuso a probar la katana, y se la dio a parca.

Kody: Ten cuidado.

Parca(atando la katana a su espalda): Lo tendré.

Saver: En fin, vamos marchando.

Tras esto, Saver y Parca salieron del castillo para despues ir al bosque Everfree.

[Una vez en la entrada del bosque]

Saver(extrañado): Que raro...

Parca: Qué pasa, Saver?

Saver: Hemos llegado a la entrada del bosque sin haber sido asaltados por ninguna mujer, esto me huele raro.

Parca: Ventajas de tener novia supongo.

Saver(sonriendo): Sí, debe ser eso.

Parca: En fin, entremos.

Saver: será mas seguro ir por los árboles.

Tras esto, Saver se subió a un arbol empleando el parkour para ello.

Parca: No vas a usar tu teletransporte?

Saver: Prefiero guardar esa clase de energías para el combate de momento, no se sabe cuando puede volver a aparecer un soldado de Sombra.

Parca: Tambien es verdad.

Tras esto, Parca se subio a otro árbol y ambos empezaron a saltar de rama en rama, no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo acechados por cierto individuo con ansias de venganza, piel roja escamosa con marcas de corte, era Garbel, el dragon al que Saver y los Equestrian Tracers se habian cargado, o eso pensaban.

Garbel: Esos cabrones, me las van a pagar muy caro, no se por qué se adentrarán en el bosque Everfree, y menos aun el por qué lo harán de ese modo, pero eso no impedirá que tome mi venganza.

Tras esto, Garbel empezó a avanzar por el bosque de la misma manera que ellos hacian, de rama en rama.

Garbel(en su mente): me costo, pero aprendí de mis errores, debo ser mas sigiloso y no subestimar al oponente.

Varias horas después, Saver y Parca habían logrado llegar a las ruinas del castillo de las dos hermanas.

Saver: Voila, el castillo de las dos hermanas, aunque solo sean las ruinas, (señalando al barranco que los separaba de las ruinas) Pero lo verdaderamente importante se encuentra ahí abajo.

Parca: Y por qué esconder los elementos ahí? Ni que fuesen cadáveres.

Saver: No los escondieron, se los entregaron al árbol de la harmonía, que brotó ahí abajo para estar en mejor contacto con Equestria.

Parca: Ahora lo pillo.

Garbel(apareciendo de repente, dandoles una patada tras salir de un valanceo): Y por qué no bajáis de una vez?!!

Tras esa patada, Saver y Parca cayeron rodando por el precipicio.

Garbel(saltando al precipicio): No sabeis (agarrandose debilmente en la pared para bajar mas despacio) la cantidad de tiempo que llevo esperando esto.

Tardaron cinco minutos en llegar al suelo, Saver y Parca soltaron quejidos de dolor mientras se levantaban, luego se sorprendieron al ver que Garbel seguía vivo.

Saver: Garbel? Como puedes seguir vivo? Te dí de lleno con el Omnislash!

Parca: yo mismo vi como te convertias en cenizas!!

Garbel: Utilicé el ultimo recurso de los dragones para hacer una retirada estratégica, el Phoenix reborn, al usarla, me convierto en cenizas para después aparecer donde me plazca dentro de un radio de 7 km a la redonda, sin embargo, solo puedo utilizarla una vez y despues requiero de un descanso de mas o menos 3 semanas para poder volver a luchar, ahora dejémonos de cháchara, (restallando los dedos) es hora de que por fin obtenga mi venganza.

El resurgir de Garbel el dragón fue completamente inesperado para Saver y para Parca, deberán de intentar derrotarle ellos solos, serán capaces de enfrentarle con únicamente la habilidad de Saver? Podrán recuperar los elementos de la harmonía? Lo sabremos en el proximo capítulo de Equestrian Tracers.

Nota del autor: Vale, este tarde en publicarlo porque no sabía que demonios poner, y aun estoy pensando que habilidad quiero ponerle a Parca, quiero que este relacionada con la capacidad pulmonar, sin embargo, más o menos ya le voy dando una habilidad, queréis saber cual? Pues tendreis que esperar, no quiero dar spoilers ;)


	10. Una onda de Vigor

Capítulo 10: Una onda de vigor!! La habilidad de Parca se revela!!!

Garbel se iba acercando a Saver y a Parca poco a poco, sin embargo Saver se levanto con un recovery jump a la par que Parca.

Garbel: Vais a luchar? En serio?

Saver: no me he quedado quieto garbel, he entrenado duro hasta que conseguí dominar mi poder, ya no me canso tan facilmente.

Garbel: Esas son tus últimas palabras, monito...

Tras decir esto, Garbel le lanzó una andanada de bolas de fuego a Saver, quien se envolvió de magia y ágilmente las esquivó todas para finalmente invocar a Elucidator y lanzarsela a Garbel, quien la esquivó, Saver desapareció de la vista de Garbel y le asestó un tajo horizontal en la espalda, el cual fue bloqueado por las alas de Garbel, las cuales se encontraban forradas con acero, Saver retrocedió con un salto.

Garbel: Qué pasa monito? Pensabas que esta vez no vendría más preparado?

Saver(frunciendo el ceño): Joder...

Garbel: Jajajajaja!!! Tu unica opción es morir.

Saver(sonriendo): Ni siquiera te percatas de tu alrededor al luchar, (gritando): AHORA PARCA!!!

Parca(corriendo hacia Garbel con una estocada preparada): Hai sir!!!

Parca le asestó una potente estocada con su katana de cristal.

Garbel(gritando): Agh!!!

Parca: acaso te olvidaste de mí lagartija con alas?

Tras esto la katana de Parca se partió y Garbel empezó a reirse.

Parca: Qué?!!

Garbel: Imbecil, los dragones comemos gemas, (golpeando a Parca con su cola) ¿crees que podras matar a un dragon con su comida?

Parca(siendo lanzado lejos): Agh!!!!

Parca cayó inconsciente al suelo, provocando una herida leve sangrante en la cabeza.

Saver: Parca!!! (Frunciendo el ceño aún más que antes, furioso, hacia Garbel): cabróoooon, más te vale empezar a correr si no quieres morir a manos de este mono!!!! Me oyes hijo de puta?!!!

Garbel(probocando a Saver): Vamos monito, a ver si puedes destrozar a este dragon una segunda vez.

Tras esto, Saver lanzó su espada hacia Garbel, sin embargo antes de que esta impactase en Garbel, Saver de teletransportó hacia la espada, y la cambió por su Buster sword girando sobre sí mismo de forma horizontal para asestarle un potente tajo vertical a Garbel, ese era el plam original, sin embargo...

Garbel(gritando): Flame rush!!

Una llama apareció a unos 4 pies de Garbel y este se cambió por la llama, dejando el filo de la buster sword clavado en el suelo, dejando una gran brecha.

Garbel(lanzandole un puñetazo a Saver): El que no se fija de las cosas eres tú!!!

Saver fue lanzado lejos de su espadón, pero fue capaz de teletransportarse a él, pasar por encima con un speed vault y asestarle una potente patada en la cara a Garbel, para después aterrizar en el suelo.

Saver(cambiando la buster sword por Elucidator): No te dije que habia estado entrenando?

Garbel: Yo tampoco me he quedado quieto, sabes?

Garbel cerró los puños y estos se envolvieron en fuego, impresionando a Saver, sin embargo este cogió su espada tomando la postura común de Kendo.

Saver: Un truquito muy bueno, pero no es nada comparado con los míos...

Garbel: Veamos si eres lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerle frente a mi Fire Punch, mono!!

Tras esto, Saver y Garbel se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y comenzaron a luchar, Saver manejaba con total maestría su Elucidator mientras que Garbel lanzaba cada puñetazo como si fuese el decisivo. Pasó un tiempo hasta que saver comenzaó a perder terreno, el fire punch de garbel no solo volvía mas fuerte sus puños, sino que tambien desprendía calor, el cual, a cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más y mas insoportable para Saver, hasta que finalmente llegó a un punto que no podía más, Saver lanzó una última estocada, sin embargo esta fue muy lenta, y Garbel parecía no haberse cansado ni un poco.

Garbel(desviando la espada de Saver con un derechazo): Ya eres mío.

Tras esto Garbel comenzó a lanzar puñetazos a diestra y siniestra como si de Star platinum se tratase, haciendo que la Elucidator de Saver se desvaneciese.

Garbel: Hora, hora, hora[hora=vamos, que te pasa mono? Ya no puedes ni mantenerte en pie? (Lanzando un gancho hacia la barbilla de Saver): YA SUCUMBISTE ANTE MI PODER EEEH?

Saver(sintiendo un profundo dolor): UAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!

Saver salio volando con todas las costillas rotas y Garbel deshizo su Fire punch, en este instante, Parca despertó y vio la escena.

Garbel(llenando su boca de fuego): MUEREEE!!!

Parca: SAVEEEEEER!!!

Tras esto, Garbel le lanzó una potente llamarada a Saver, Parca quedó perplejo ante esto, Garbel se dio la vuelta y vio a Parca, quien comenzó a ponerse de pie.

Garbel: Flame rush...

Tras esto, Garbel apareció rapidamente en frente de parca y le dió un golpe con su meñique en el estomago.

Garbel: Para tí, me basta con el meñique para matarte.

Parca cayó al suelo...

Parca(en su cabeza): Mierda, mierda mierda mierda, Mierda!!! Si tansolo fuese un poco más fuerte... Podría haber hecho algo...

Garbel: Je, supongo que de verdad esta muerto, ya va siendo hora de ir a ajustar cuentas con ese otro pueblucho, después de todo, ya no hay nadie que pueda detenerme.

???: Te equivocas!!!

Tanto Parca como Garbel miraron hacia el lugar de donde procedía esa voz, y era Saver, había sobrevivido a esa llamarada, mostraba la parte izquierda de su espalda.

Garbel: Qué?!

Saver(posando epicamente mientras mostraba su brazo derecho): Aún estoy yo aquí!!! Y seguiré estandolo hasta que te haya enviado al infierno!!!

Gran parte del lado derecho de la chaqueta de Saver estaba quemada y su brazo y su pecho tambien tenian marcas de quemadura.

Saver(invocando a Elucidator): No me pienso marchar hasta haber acabado contigo.

garbel: No eres mas que un fanfarron.

Saver: Parca, recuerda tu entrenamiento, se basó en la respiración porque era tu fortaleza en cuanto a habilidad, piensa en algo que puedas hacer con tu respiración para atacar a Garbel mientras que yo peleo con él.

Parca: O- ok!! (En su mente): Dios, mira tu brazo imbecil, cuanto crees que podrás aguantar?!! No eres mas que un humano como yo o como Kody o Zero, no, un momento, pese a que es un humano corriente, Saver fue el primero en obtener una habilidad, la cual fue el don de Lucis de Final Fantasy XV, luego llego Kody: con la alquimia de Fullmetal alchemist y finalmente Parca con la habilidad de utilizar armas y armaduras de megaman, todos poseen habilidades que supuestamente eran ficticias, y encima en campos que disfrutaban, siendo mi potencial la respiracion, por regla de 3 mi habilidad estaria entre el Fu ro da de skyrim y el hamon de jojo's, para el Fu ro da hace falta magia, cosa que se me da fatal segun los informes de Saver, asi que por regla de tres me tocaría el hamon.

Saver(aun luchando a duras penas contra Garbel): Parca, aun no puedes atacarle?!!

Parca(tocando la herida de su cabeza, en su mente): Y para colmo se ha curado mi herida, aun no puedo estar del todo seguro, es un 60-40...

Saver(empezando a sufrir dolor en el brazo): Parca, responde de una puta vez!!!

Parca: Creo que ya lo encontré, aunque no estoy del todo seguro, es un 60-40.

Saver: No me jodas!!! (Esquivando un ataque de Garbel): Da igual, intentalo, da el todo por el todo.

Parca: Esta bien.

Tras esto Parca se puso de pie y respiro hondo, su corazón soltó una chispa amarilla y su cuerpo entero fue rodeado por un aura amarilla, la cual se comprimió en el puño derecho.

Parca(dandole un puñetazo al suelo): Sendo hamon overdrive!!!!

Garbel: Y ese es tu ataque? Golpear al suelo? Menudo pringao estás...

Garbel no termino puesto que una ráfaga de hamon que emergió debajo de el le elevó.

Parca(perplejo): He, he usado Hamon.

Saver(perplejo): Justo como pasó con Joseph, no necesitó de un entrenamiento para poder usarlo, pero fue capaz de controlarlo a la perfeccion.

Garbel(recuperandose en el aire): Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Solo me basta con no tocar el suelo idiota.

Tras esto, Parca empezó a correr hacia donde Saver se encontraba y Garbel lanzó una bola de fuego, Parca respiro hondo y envolvio su puño con Hamon para después golpear el fuego, dando como resultado que su brazo se envolviese en fuego, despues siguio corriendo y le hizo señales a Saver.

Garbel: Cómo? Su brazo no se esta quemando? Esto no puede ser cierto, si no tiene escamas en el brazo!!

Saver(cambiando su Elucidator por la buster Sword): Ah, ya lo pillo.

Tras decir esto, Saver puso una pose de bateo mientras observaba hacia Garbel y de reojo veia como Parca se acercaba a él, Garbel volvió a lanzarle a Parca una bola de fuego, la cual Parca unió a su brazo a la par que saltaba hacia Saver, quien habia empezado a batear con el filo del espadon hacia abajo, Parca aterrizo en la parte plana del filo he la buster sword.

Saver y Parca(saver bateando y Parca intensificando su Hamon): Huooooooooooooog!!!!

Tras esto, Parca salio disparado hacia Garbel a una velocidad de vertigo, quien desesperadamente lanzó una tercera bola de fuego.

Parca: Aún no lo comprendes Garbel!!!! Tu fuego es mi aliado en estos momentos.

Tras esto, Parca comenzó a girar sobre si mismo de forma indefinda y le dio un puñetazo a la tercera bola de fuego.

Garbel(lanzándose hacia Parca): Muere!!!

Parca(golpeandolo con el puño envuelto en fuego): Scarlet overdriiiive!!!!

Parca le golpeó de tal forma que Garbel cayó directo hacia el suelo, dejando un pequeño crater, Parca aterrizó junto a Saver.

Parca: Otro overdrive, esto es increible, solo me falta ser musculoso para convertirme en un JoJo puro y duro.

Saver: Tambien te faltan las poses, pero en fin.

Saver y Parca se pusieron uno a cada lado de Garbel, quien se estaba intentando levantar, y quien se asustó al ver a los dos heroes humanos.

Saver: Así que no somos mas que monos sin pelo, eh?

Parca: Qué te parece si le demostramos de los que estos monitos son capaces?

Saver: Buena idea, pero antes, por que no nos cuentas como es que no has usado el phoenix reborn?

Garbel(acojonadísimo): S-s-so-solo puedo usarlo u-u-una vez, s-si lo uso mas m-mo-m-moriré!!

Saver: Hoho? Entonces aprobechemos esta revelacion, Parca...

Parca(envolviendo sus dos puños en hamon amarillo): Hai sir!!

Saver(restallandose los nudillos): Hace tiempo que no lo hago, veamos si aun no he perdido la practica.

Garbel(aun más acojonadísimo): P-por favor, t-tened piedad...

(Aquí vendría bien el drop del tema principal de JoJo's bizarre adventure Stardust crusaders, en el minuto 3:45)

Parca y Saver(lanzando incontables puñetazos a Garbel): ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!!!!!!

Garbel(rebotando contra el suelo por los golpes): aaagh.

Saver y Parca(levantando más a Garbel con una pierna cada uno): UN ÚLTIMO... (Lanzándole a Garbel un mega puñetazo doble super coordinado{?} y mandando a este a volar): OOOOOORRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Garbel salió volando lejos tras esta rafaga de puñetazos.

Parca y Saver(posando de forma que pareciesen personajes de JoJo's, con voz grabe): Aprende a respetar el territorio de los demas, capullo!!

(Aquí terminaría el ost)

Saver: En fin, vamos por los elementos de la harmonía.

Parca: Claro después de todo fue lo que vinimos a hacer.

Parca y yo nos dirigimos hacia la caverna donde se encontraba el árbol de la harmonía. Entramos y ahí lo vimos, el árbol de la harmonía.

Parca: Me pregunto por qué le habran dado los elementos de la harmonía a este arbol?

Saver(acercandose al arbol): este arbol es la principal proteccion de Equestria, las princesas celestia y luna sacaron los elementos de él, por lo que mas que una entrega es una devolucion, los elementos estan incrustados en las ramas del arbol, tenemos que averiguar como sacarlos de ahí.

Parca: Menos mal que en nuestro grupo había un brony, sino habría sido jodido hacer esto.

Saver: A parte de brony JoJohead.

Parca: Cierto.

Saver(acercandose al arbol): En fin, vamos a ver si hay forma de escalarlo.

Cuando Saver tocó el árbol, de él salió el espiritu de un alicornio con barba, crin y cola como si se tratase de un atardecer.

Parca: Quiem es ese?

Saver: Es el Rey Solaris, uno de los pocos alicornios machos, en Equestria no hay ninguno.

Solaris: Así es, soy el Rey Solaris, vosotros debéis de ser 2 de los héroes que han llegado a nuestras tierras, debo deciros que se avecinan peligros inimaginables, con vuestra condición actual no lograréis hacer más que retrasar la inevitable muerte, tanto vuestra como del reino.

Saver y Parca: Cómo?! Tan poderoso es Sombra?

Parca: Joder, y yo que lo tomaba como un pony cualquiera.

Saver: Lord Solaris, cómo podemos salvar a Equestria.

Solaris: Como os llamais?

Saver: Mi nombre es Saver.

Parca: Me llamo Parca.

Solaris: Sir Saver, Parca, debéis entrenaros, puedo ofreceros mi ayuda.

Parca(algo envidioso): Sir Saver? Tenias contactos de la realeza y no nos has dicho ni jota?!!

Saver: Ni idea de por qué me llama así.

Solaris: Dentro de este árbol se encuentra la espada de la harmonía, la cual debe ser blandida por alguien digno ya que contiene mi espiritu, le recomiendo probar suerte sir. Saver, sino, las cosas se pondrán complicadas en el futuro, a tal punto que podríais llegar a morir.

Saver: La muerte nos llega a todos en algún momento, no soy mas que un otaku-brony-traceur y actúo como si fuese un soldado, lo normal sería morir en combate.

Solaris: por eso, debes entrenar mas y mas hasta volverte lo suficientementefuerte como para poder con cualquier soldado de Sombra, toma la espada de la harmonía, símbolo de mi espiritu, y comienza tu entrenamiento, guerrero.

Tras esto, el espiritu de Solaris desapareció y el tronco del arbol de la harmonía se abrió, dejando ver una espada con empuñadura dorada, en la union entre filo y empuñadura había un sol por un lado y una luna creciente por el otro.

Saver: Supongo que no queda de otra, con esta espada podré vencer todos los problemas que se me presenten?

Solaris: Solo si practicas lo suficiente para usarla a pleno rendimiento.

Saver(aproximando su brazo hacia la espada): Está bien, la añadiré a mi arsenal.

Cuando saver la toco con el dedo, la espada se elevó y se lanzó apuntando hacia Saver como si fuese a atravesarle.

Solaris y Parca(aterrados): Saveeeer!!!

Al tocarle, la espada comenzó a desaparecer en un brillo azul, Saver observó a Parca y a Solaris con una expresion entre aterrada y confusa.

Saver: Qué? Ah lo de antes, tambien pasaba en el Final fantasy XV al conseguir una de las armas del padre de Noctis, por lo que no me asusté, en fin, solo resta coger los elementos de la harmonía.

Solaris desaparció y Parca se quedó de piedra, Saver se subió al árbol y sacó de él los elementos de la harmonía para despues meterlos en una bolsa.

Saver: Ale, listo, vamonos Parca, tengo que pedirle a Rarity que me arregle la chaqueta.

Parca(saliendo de su asombro): Cla-claro, vamos, quiero decirle a todos la habilidad que tengo.

Solaris: Es lo normal, Parca, es algo que esperabas con muchas ansias.

Parca: Cierto, un momento, como es que Solaris nos sigue?

Solaris: Mi espiritu esta ligado a la espada.

Saver: Por que me siento como si tuviese un stand?

Parca: Stand master: Saver, stand name: Solaris.

Tras decir esto, Parca y yo nos empezamos a reir y Solaris se quedo pensativo, volvimos rápidamente al castillo de Twilight y abrimos la puerta de una patada.

Saver: Hola gente, ya hemos vuelto.

Twilight: Saver que te ha pasado en el brazo?

Chrysalis: Te duele mucho?

Saver: No, gracias al hamon de Parca.

Parca: No parabas de quejarte de la que saltabamos entre árbol y árbol, asi que algo tuve que hacer yo.

Kody, Zero y el resto de ponis: Hamon?

Kody: Lo de JoJo's?

Saver: Esa es su habilidad, no os dije que su principal fortaleza era la respiracion?

Zero: Así que por eso tenía la cabeza bajo el agua...

Rarity: Pero querido, qué le ha pasado a tu musculoso brazo y a tu preciosa chaqueta?

Saver: Garbel no había muerto, había usado una habilidad ignea para huir y lamerse las heridas, pero Parca y yo de dimos su merecido antes de que viniese a Ponyville.

Spike: No lo entiendo, por qué iban a venir? Si Amber es amiga de los ponis.

Twilight: Ya, seguramente haya actuado a espaldas de Amber.

Rarity: Dejemos eso para otro momento, ahora me conciernen mas vuestros atuendos, el de Saver esta destrozado, voy a haceros un conjunto a todos de acuerdo con vuestras habilidades.

Todos: Qué?!!

Continuará...

 **Nota del autor: Vale, ahora que he llegado al capítulo 10, debo decir 2 cosas, la primera, este fic me lo cedió ficmania, se que esta escrito de antes, porque antes usaba mi correo para escribir fics aquí, y como fanfiction estaba lleno de quisquillas pues se paso a youtube, claro, como al final no pude hacer un buen opening para este fic decidió que lo mejor sería cancelarlo, yo dije que no, que un fic con una historia tan buena no podía ser cancelado y que me ocuparia yo, TheSaverMaldito, de su continuación, y ahora que fanfiction esta muerto, he decidido que lo mejor sería pasarlo a Wattpad, ya que así podría ilustrarlo, y si veo que recive mucho apoyo pues lo paso al manga cuando lo termine, que al contrario que con mlp, le queda mucho para terminar, ya está, en wattpad estoy como TheSaverMaldito, seguidme si quereis ver la continuacion de esta historia, ale, chao.**


End file.
